Sherwood en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de textes sur Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabbles. Un mot donné, et sept minutes pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Principalement centrés sur la relation fraternelle entre Robin des Bois et Will Scarlet/Gilles l'Ecarlate, mais aussi sur la relation amicale entre Robin et Pierre. Multi-thèmes.
1. Première série

**Fatigue** \- 100 mots

La fatigue faisait ployer ses épaules. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion de se reposer la veille. A la bataille s'étaient succédées des heures terribles de souffrance, enchainé dans les geôles du shérif, dans ces caves humides et froides qui sentaient le souffre, le métal et le sang. Affaibli, blessé, épuisé, il avait fallu en plus qu'il se fasse fouetter jusqu'au sang. Et maintenant, alors qu'il titubait sur ses pieds en direction de Sherwood, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir arriver à destination. La fatigue le jetterait probablement à terre bien avant.

/

 **Trembler** \- 140 mots

Bon Dieu ce qu'il faisait _froid_ ! Robin ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était, se contentant juste de rajuster un pan de leur manteau ou de leur écharpe. Il n'était quand même pas le seul à trembler à cause de ce froid glacial, si ? Si, visiblement.

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est un délicat garçon de château ! N'est-ce-pas, Robin ?"

Robin lança un regard mauvais à son frère et était sur le point de l'envoyer promener, lorsque son cadet se rapprocha sans prévenir et enroula affectueusement ses bras autour de lui. Peu à peu, et à sa grande surprise, il arrêta de trembler. C'était donc aussi simple ? Dans ce cas, il était prêt à continuer à trembler de froid dans la neige aussi souvent qu'il le fallait.

/

 **Signal** \- 113 mots

En théorie, ils devaient attendre le signal. Qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un, d'ailleurs; il s'agissait juste de foncer jusqu'au gibet pour délivrer leurs amis dès que l'exécution commencerait. Sauf que, à l'heure actuelle, leur chef se fichait bien du signal. Ce qui lui avait ordonné de passer à l'action, c'était de voir son frère se faire traîner par les mains cruelles de la foule jusqu'au gibet pour y être pendu. Ce signal implicite de détresse, ce regard horrifié, c'était quelque chose que son coeur de grand frère reconnaissait à l'instinct, désormais. Alors, tant pis pour le signal de départ. Foncer dans le tas pour sauver son frère _maintenant_ , voilà ce qui importait.

/

 **Oreiller** \- 138 mots

Un matelas moelleux, des couvertures toutes chaudes, un oreiller confortable... ce n'était pas des choses qu'il connaissait. Lui n'avait jamais eu d'autre choix que de dormir par terre, la tête posée sur un tas de chiffon, même à l'époque où il habitait encore un taudis avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais on s'y faisait. En revanche, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se déshabituer à se servir de la poitrine de Robin comme oreiller. C'était plus doux et plus confortable qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Et c'était chaud, et ça sentait comme Robin. Et tant pis si son frère était dans l'incapacité de se relever. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout. Alors, il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans la poitrine de Robin, dans son oreiller improvisé, et poussa un gros soupir de pur bonheur.

/

 **Liens** \- 141 mots

Il s'était toujours dit que les liens, ce n'était pas pour lui. Ces gens... nobles ou paysans, ils ne le comprenaient pas. Surtout nobles. Il était seul. Sauf que là, il se trouvait lié à son frère, et bien lié, pour le coup. Finalement, il avait toujours su qu'ils étaient là, ces foutus liens. C'était eux qui attachaient ses racines à celles des Locksley, qui faisaient résonner le mot " _frère_ " dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il voyait Robin, même quand il avait envie de lui en coller une, qui le poussaient à croire ardemment que son aîné était le chef, le prince, le héros qu'ils voyaient tous. Oui, même lui. Et maintenant que ces liens avaient été révélés, Robin était complètement collé à lui en permanence et refusait de le lâcher. Oui, fichus liens... C'était sûrement illégal d'être aussi doux.

/

 **Aubergine** -137 mots

Ils toisèrent le long légume violet d'un regard méfiant. Déjà, violet... c'était plus que douteux, pour un légume ! Et en plus, il avait l'air vraiment louche ! Gilles glissa un coup d'oeil vers son frère, de l'autre côté de la table, et siffla pour attirer son attention. Robin se tourna lentement vers lui.

"Ce n'est pas que moi, il a _bougé_ ? articula silencieusement son frère en pointant le légume du doigt."

Robin hocha vigoureusement la tête, l'air aussi dubitatif que lui. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils mangent un truc pareil, vraiment.

"Oh, Marianne, j'avais oublié de vous dire que Gilles et moi avions quelque chose de très important à faire... tout de suite, lança Robin."

Oui, de très important : s'éloigner tout de suite de ce légume. Qui savait ce dont il était capable !

/

 **Rivière** \- 105 mots

A l'aube, la rivière qui marquait l'une des frontières de leur territoire était calme et silencieuse. Il n'y avait que le glougloutement de l'eau sur les rochers et le bruissement des arbres. Pas un bruit. Et puis... Robin entendit un frémissement derrière lui, mais trop tard; il se sentit poussé en avant et plongea la tête la première dans la rivière.

"Gilles ! protesta-t-il en refaisant surface, de l'eau plein le nez."

Son frère, debout sur la berge, se contenta de ricaner, hilare.

"Implore ma merci, riche damoiseau !

-Jamais !"

Robin saisit la cheville de son frère et le tira dans l'eau avec lui.


	2. Deuxième série

**Bête** \- 119 mots

Gilles s'était souvent demandé si insouciant pouvait être un synonyme de bête. Il ne doutait pas que son frère fût courageux, téméraire, héroïque, et, oui, très insouciant, mais parfois, il se disait qu'il était aussi complètement stupide. Avec un soupir excédé, le jeune voleur se pencha sur son aîné, étendu sur un tas de feuilles mortes.

"Robin, ne me dis quand même pas que tu croyais sérieusement que ce marchand allait te laisser toucher à sa marchandise, simplement parce que tu es une célébrité reconnue à des lieus à la ronde ?"

Son frère ne répondit pas, occupé à essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez. Gilles soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Allez viens, je m'occuper de ton nez."

/

 **Intrigué** \- 102 mots

Il avait décidé d'être un peu moins vindicatif, un peu moins sur la défensive, un peu moins agressif maintenant qu'il avait un frère pour s'occuper de lui. Ça l'avait rendu plus paisible, plus doux, plus heureux. Il était certain que ça contenterait tout le monde, et Robin le premier, qui n'aurait plus à essuyer ses coups de colère. Et pourtant, alors qu'il répondait calmement à son frère, pour la énième fois, que, oui, d'accord, il essaierait de mieux laver les plats durant son tour de vaisselle, il s'attira un regard intrigué et légèrement inquiet.

"Ben alors ? Tu ne râles pas ?"

/

 **Rire** \- 126 mots

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu matière à rire durant sa vie. Son héritage à la naissance était déjà une catastrophe, avec un père noble et inexistant, une mère paysanne qui l'élevait seule, du sang bâtard, les brimades et les ragots qui fleurissaient sur son chemin. Heureusement pour lui, Gilles l'Écarlate était une nature espiègle et enthousiaste dans l'âme, alors il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de rire un peu, même après la mort de sa mère, même dans le plus parfait dénuement. Mais avec Robin... rire avec Robin, c'était singulièrement différent. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à s'arrêter quand ils commençaient à glousser, et Gilles en avait mal aux muscles, après. Mais c'était bon. C'était doux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec Robin, ça le rendait heureux.

/

 **Contradiction** \- 150 mots

Il était lui-même une contradiction. En théorie, on naissait soit noble, soit paysan, et certainement pas les deux en même temps. Mais lui, il était bel et bien un peu des deux à la fois, et ce double héritage faisait qu'il détestait les nobles, tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes, tellement arrogants, mais qu'en même temps, il se sentait appartenir à cette population-là, au moins un tout petit peu. Mais Robin demeurait sa plus grosse contradiction. Il l'avait toujours détesté, cet homme qui les avait chassés, sa mère et lui.

 _Frère_.

Il avait tout de suite su, en le rencontrant pour la première fois, à quel point il était prétentieux et narquois.

 _Frère_.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas ! Mais... Mais c'était son frère, également. Une personne à chérir, admirer, une personne qui le faisait se sentir moins seul. Robin... jusqu'au bout, sa pire contradiction, son plus puissant mélange d'amour et de haine.

/

 **Père** \- 120 mots

Gilles n'avait jamais su ce que c'était vraiment d'avoir un père. Disons que, dans le meilleur des cas, il l'imaginait. Et, peut-être instinct du sang et du coeur, il y parvenait assez bien. Un être fort, mais rassurant, sérieux et juste, qui lui apprendrait tout un tas de choses, qui le protègerait, qu'il pourrait admirer. Oui, même en ne l'ayant rencontré qu'une seule fois, il aimait ce père, cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie. Alors, lorsqu'il vit son cadavre suspendu au milieu des ruines du château familial auquel il n'avait jamais eu accès, ce fut comme si sa poitrine, son coeur, se déchiraient en deux. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il hurla :

"Non ! Père ! Père !"

/

 **Mot** \- 125 mots

Il avait toujours été à l'aise avec les mots, les maniant avec adresse et espièglerie pour les transformer en comptines ou en moqueries. La verve, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui manquait, et pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer des sentiments qui le rendaient plus doux, presque vulnérable, ces mots lui échappaient subitement. De même, il y en avait dont le simple fait de les prononcer relevait du miracle. Toujours le même genre de mots, ceux qui dévoilaient une certaine faiblesse. Mais le plus dur à prononcer, celui qu'il n'avait jamais dit, c'était celui-là : _frère_. Un mot si bref et si intime, qu'il avait gardé dissimulé pendant si longtemps. Mais maintenant, il aimait ce mot, _frère_. C'était même celui qu'il aimait le plus à prononcer.

/

 **Berceuse** \- 162 mots

C'est en entendant Fanny chantonner une berceuse pour endormir son plus jeune enfant que Robin se souvint. Lorsqu'il était petit, c'était également ce que faisait sa mère pour le consoler après un cauchemar. Brièvement, il se revit petit garçon, enveloppé dans les bras de sa maman, une image pleine de douceur et de tendresse.

Une douceur et une tendresse qu'il éprouvait désormais avec une force insoupçonnée pour quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait jamais pensé s'entendre. De même, il n'aurait jamais imaginé tenir Gilles l'Écarlate dans son giron et lui chantonner des berceuses. A voix basse, parce qu'il ne chantait pas très bien, mais ça semblait contenter son frère. A partir du moment où Gilles posa sa tête sur les genoux de son aîné, il n'en bougea plus. Et pas seulement parce que Robin avait posé sa main sur sa tête. Pas seulement parce qu'il lui chantait une berceuse. Mais parce que, tout cela ensemble, lui montrait à quel point ils étaient frères.


	3. Troisième série

**Câlin** \- 142 mots

"Gilles, câlin !

-Quoi, câlin ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ?"

Mais protester ne servait à rien; de toute façon, Robin l'avait déjà attrapé et le serrait de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine. Les hors-la-loi qui passaient devant eux riaient, hilares, et Gilles était sûrement aussi écarlate que les broderies sur sa veste. Quelle idée de se faire des câlins devant tout le monde !

Mais, du coin de l'oeil, le jeune homme remarqua également quelques hommes qui le dévisageaient, l'air sombre. Pour une raison quelconque, voir leur chef frotter sa joue contre sa tête, lui faire des bisous sur la nuque et le noyer de câlins les mettait hors d'eux. Ils détestaient Gilles et ils adulaient Robin. Le jeune homme se tendit. Puis, il répondit aux câlins de son frère. Après tout, il les avait largement mérités !

/

 **Dépité** \- 118 mots

Rencogné dans un coin, les bras croisés, Robin boudait comme un enfant à qui l'on vient d'interdire d'aller jouer.

"C'est totalement injustifié, protesta-t-il, dépité. Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me sauter à la gorge devant autant d'hommes armés.

-Tu restes ici, Chrétien, et ce n'est pas une option ! rétorqua Azeem sèchement. Hors de question que nous allions négocier avec ce marchand quand tu lui as ravi le coeur de sa femme juste sous son nez !

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute !"

Gilles se retint très fort pour ne pas ricaner de la mine déconfite de son aîné. Faussement compatissant, il lui tapota l'épaule en passant.

/

 **Regard** \- 153 mots

Avant, il n'avait jamais craint de regarder Robin droit dans les yeux, de mettre tout son fiel, sa colère et son mépris dans son regard. Il avait plongé dans ces iris bleus un nombre incalculable de fois et y avait bien vu toute son arrogance, sa suffisance et son égoïsme. Mais maintenant que Robin savait, il ne parvenait plus à croiser son regard. Soudain, il était tout gêné, tout timide, un peu honteux sans doute de toute la haine qu'il lui avait vouée. Mais Robin s'empara de son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les prunelles vertes entrèrent en contact avec les prunelles bleues, et ce fut comme si tout s'expliquait enfin. Un seul regard, et ils n'eurent plus besoin d'échanger un seul mot. Un seul regard, qui dura une éternité sous les yeux perplexes des autres hors-la-loi, et il y lut enfin toute sa douceur, sa joie et sa tendresse.

/

 **Sauter** \- 127 mots

Gilles observait depuis la berge l'autre côté de la rivière. Elle se situait loin, trop loin sans doute pour qu'ils la rejoignent en sautant par-dessus le cour d'eau. Il cherchait un passage à gué lorsque Robin attira son attention.

"Tu pourrais sauter de l'autre côté ? s'enquit le chef des voleurs en lui offrant ce grand sourire arrogant et suffisant dont il avait le secret.

-Moi sans doute, toi tu es probablement trop lourd, rétorqua moqueusement le jeune homme.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !"

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers les fourrés pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait si c'était inhérent au fait d'être frères, mais ils avaient souvent l'impression d'être comme des enfants lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

/

 **Respirer** \- 130 mots

Il était tombé d'un arbre, une fois, quand il était enfant. En fait, plusieurs fois, mais ce coup-ci, tout l'air avait été chassé de ses poumons, et il avait étouffé pendant un instant. Il avait plusieurs cotes cassées, mais surtout, il avait failli mourir. Il n'y avait eu que sa mère pour lui crier de respirer, de rester avec elle.

"Respire, Gilles ! Respire !"

Il était tombé dans la rivière, plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il était adolescent. Mais cette fois, l'eau glacée avait comme gelé ses poumons, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Un bras passa sous son dos et le redressa, lui faisant cracher de l'eau. Ses yeux verts retrouvèrent une vision nette. Il vit Robin au-dessus de lui, son frère qui lui avait crié de respirer, de rester avec lui.

/

 **Effacer** \- 162 mots

On n'effaçait pas dix-huit années de douleur et de solitude. La faim dévorante que Gilles avait ressentie, les brimades et les quolibets, ce sentiment d'injustice quasi permanant, cet amour sans reconnaissance pour leur père, Robin savait que c'était à lui qu'il les devait. Il lui avait infligé tout cela, et il savait que le chemin pour gagner la confiance et l'amour de son frère serait long et ardu. Ou, du moins, il le pensait. Car dès le premier jour de leur fraternité nouvelle, le jeune homme se mit à le suivre partout avec insouciance, à rire après lui, à l'appeler "frère". Il vint s'assoir près de lui autour du feu, et il se blottit dans ses bras lorsqu'il fut l'heure de dormir. Il lui réclama des histoires sur leur père. Robin ne comprenait pas comment Gilles avait pu effacer aussi vite tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de lui, mais il se promit de lui rendre tout cet amour au centuple.

/

 **Élégance** \- 141 mots

Robin, qui en sa qualité de noble appréciait les beaux tissus, avait tout de suite admiré la mise de Gilles. Ses vêtements étaient grossiers et rapiécés, mais une certaine élégance s'en dégageait. Il aimait les motifs sur sa veste et le rouge vif qui lui servait de couleur signature. Une couleur parfaitement assortie à son mauvais caractère, sourit l'archer en son for intérieur, tandis qu'il finissait de boucler le fermoir de la cape écarlate qu'il avait posée sur ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'enquit Gilles avec méfiance. J'ai l'air ridicule ?

-Non, tu es très beau, répondit Robin en souriant."

Puis, son regard se fit plus mélancolique alors qu'il détaillait la posture de son frère et l'éclat dans ses yeux.

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à Père."

Gilles ne trouva rien à répondre, mais il était aussi bouleversé que lui.


	4. Quatrième série

**Trahison** \- 126 mots

Parfois, Gilles rêvait encore qu'il avait commis cet acte infâme, cette trahison insupportable : vendre son frère au shérif de Nottingham. Ce qui le terrifiait surtout, c'était qu'il avait bien failli le faire. Il avait maudit son frère, l'avait détesté pour ses tourments, et pour la souffrance qu'il avait infligée aux paysans des alentours par orgueil. Il avait vraiment voulu le livrer au shérif, il n'aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Parfois, il rêvait encore qu'il commettait cet acte horrible, qu'il livrait son frère et puis qu'il partait très loin en empochant la récompense. Dans ces moments-là, quand il se réveillait en sursaut, il contemplait longuement le lien de cuir que Robin lui avait offertes. Qui lui rappelait qu'ils étaient frères, maintenant et pour toujours.

/

 **Froid** \- 136 mots

L'hiver avait toujours été un calvaire pour Gilles. Dès les premiers froids, il savait qu'il était condamné à souffrir de ce mal pendant les mois à venir, que pour toute cette période, il serait incapable de se réchauffer, les doigts gourds et le corps glacé. Lorsque les températures commencèrent à chuter, cette année-là, il craignit le pire une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, quand Robin lui ouvrit la porte du château qu'ils venaient à peine de reconstruire, il fut immédiatement enveloppé dans une douce chaleur. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, et puis Robin enroula une couverture autour de ses épaules frissonnantes et l'attira dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et enfouit même son visage contre sa poitrine. Ainsi, son frère tenait bel et bien sa promesse... il ne le laisserait plus jamais souffrir du froid.

/

 **Pansement** \- 112 mots

"Est-ce que tu ne peux pas arrêter de bouger une minute ?

-Tu n'as qu'à pas serrer aussi fort, je suis sûr que mon sang ne peut même plus circuler !"

Gilles étouffa un grognement d'exaspération et dénoua le pansement qu'il venait d'attacher autour du bras de son frère. Lorsque Robin avait été blessé pendant l'une de leurs attaques, le jeune homme avait été le premier à se précipiter auprès de lui. Azeem, après avoir jugé que la blessure n'était pas très grave, avait lancé un rouleau de bandages au frère de son ami et s'était dépêché de partir. Maintenant, Gilles comprenait mieux pourquoi. Robin était encore pire qu'un enfant, parfois !

/

 **Carte** \- 171 mots

"Bien sûr que je sais lire une carte. Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Oh, eh bien, tu caches bien ton jeu. Si je ne m'abuse, il y a plusieurs heures que nous tournons en rond."

Robin lança à son frère un regard mauvais. Lui qui s'était tant vanté de ses qualités en orientation, il n'appréciait pas tellement que Gilles lui mette sous le nez ce qu'il s'efforçait de lui cacher depuis le début de leur expédition : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de retrouver la fichue boutique de cette fiche ville.

"Tu devrais peut-être me laisser essayer, rétorqua Gilles en essayant de lui prendre la carte des mains.

-Je me débrouille très bien !"

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent arracha le plan, qui s'envola à travers les rues et disparut dans le ciel. Robin et Gilles le regardèrent s'envoler, désabusés, et le jeune homme se tourna vers son aîné.

"Mon frère, je crois que tu n'a pas d'autre choix que de me laisser faire, à présent".

/

 **Nocturne** \- 147 mots

Les expéditions nocturnes étaient la spécialité de Gilles. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi au cours de sa vie. Etant petit, parce que sa vie était bien trop trouble et agitée. Adolescent, parce que c'était trop dangereux. Même maintenant, au camp des hors-la-loi où tout allait bien, cette habitude était restée. Il dormait peu, et Robin dormait beaucoup -souvent, il trouvait le moyen de se vautrer sur lui, ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Mais parfois, lorsque le jeune homme parvenait à s'extraire du lit et le réveillait par inadvertance, il insistait pour le suivre, et là, ça virait à la catastrophe.

"Robin, fais attention où tu vas ! Ça ne sert à rien que nous nous efforcions d'être discret si tu marches sur toutes les brindilles des environs !"

Gilles leva les yeux au ciel nocturne. Quelle idée qu'il avait de s'incruster, vraiment !

/

 **Nœud** \- 116 mots

Fébrile, Robin tira sur la corde qui enserrait les mains de son frère et tenta de défaire ce maudit nœud qui le retenait prisonnier, attaché à un pilier. Mais la boucle était complexe, et bien serrée, avec ça ! Et les soldats qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus...

"Robin, attention !"

A l'avertissement, l'archer bondit en arrière pour éviter un coup d'épée, puis il assomma son adversaire et se jeta sur son frère, toujours attaché au pilier, pour le protéger d'une volée de pierres.

"Robin, ils arrivent !

-Je fais ce que je peux !"

Enfin, il parvint à dénouer la corde et attrapa un peu rudement son frère par l'épaule pour l'entrainer à l'abri.

/

 **Flaque** \- 120 mots

De grandes flaques d'eau brillantes parsemaient le chemin qui reliait le village d'Ann au bourg voisin. Alors qu'elle marchait le long du sentier en prenant bien garde à ne pas salir le bas de sa robe, déjà bien défraichie, son petit garçon, au contraire, s'amusait à sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques.

"Gilles, voyons ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Ce ne sont pas des façons de se comporter !"

Elle faillit dire "pour un jeune noble", mais elle se mordit la langue. Par le passé, son fils s'était trop enorgueilli de son ascendance noble, et il avait essuyé bien des brimades et des quolibets. Il était trop jeune encore pour comprendre ce que cet héritage avait de dur à porter.


	5. Cinquième série

**Verre** \- 126 mots

Gilles jeta un regard méfiant au liquide mordoré qui remplissait son verre. L'odeur en était riche et sucrée, presque trop parfumée pour être vrai.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Robin, perplexe. Y'a-t-il une araignée dans ton verre ?

-C'est ce liquide, ronchonna son frère. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil.

-C'est du jus de fruits, rétorqua Robin, amusé. Tu sais qu'on dirait un vrai sauvage, parfois ?

-On n'est pas tous nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche !"

Agacé, le jeune homme vida son verre d'un trait. Puis, le trouvant très à son goût, il subtilisa celui de son frère et le but sans hésiter, sous le regard indigné de son aîné.

"Hé ! Tu n'as jamais appris à partager ?"

/

 **Ronger** \- 122 mots

Robin et Gilles étaient attachés par les poignets avec des cordes et sous la surveillance étroite de plusieurs gardes qui patrouillaient. L'aîné réfléchissait à un moment de les sortir de là lorsque son frère attira son attention.

"Je sais comment nous débarrasser de ces cordes. Il faut les ramollir pour pouvoir les dénouer.

-Tu ne vas pas les ronger, c'est dégoûtant !

-Je t'en prie, ne sois pas aussi délicat. Couvre-moi plutôt pendant que je défais ces cordes."

Robin grommela et se déplaça plus près de son frère pour le dissimuler en partie aux gardes. Non pas qu'il ait envie de mordiller ces cordes rêches et sales, mais constater que son frère avait plus de cran que lui le vexait un peu.

/

 **Bloquer** \- 132 mots

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, que quelqu'un traverse la cour sous les tirs nourris des archers ennemis pour aller bloquer le passage aux troupes qui devaient arriver en renfort, en abaissant les grilles. Quand Robin avait demandé un volontaire, il s'était attendu à n'importe lequel de ces gens combattant à ses côtés, mais surtout pas à Gilles. Son frère restait d'ordinaire avec lui pendant les batailles.

"Gilles ! Reviens ici !"

Le coeur battant, l'archer suivit des yeux son frère qui traversa les quelques mètres le séparant du mécanisme sous une pluie de flèches, puis dans l'autre sens. Lorsqu'il revint près de lui, il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le secouer et le serrer contre lui, le coeur encore au bord des lèvres :

"Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'imbécile !"

/

 **Bafouer** \- 171 mots

Gilles ne s'était jamais attendu à être traité avec respect par les autres nobles, de toute façon. Paysan il était, paysan il resterait, même si Robin, à force de combattre en Terre Sainte, avait cessé de se soucier de ces prétendues différences de classe. Oui, tenta de se persuader le jeune homme alors que les comtes des alentours avaient de nouveau bafoué ses droits et le respect qu'ils étaient censés lui porter. Ça ne prouvait rien... à part qu'il n'était pas digne de figurer parmi eux.

"Gilles ? Ça va ?

-Très bien !"

En apercevant ses yeux qui larmoyaient, Robin s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Gilles se laissa aller sans protester et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Il en avait tellement assez de ne pas être assez bien pour eux.

"Dis-moi qui c'était, murmura Robin à son oreille. Je leur ferai regretter la façon dont ils t'ont parlé."

Ce demi-statut de noble avait bien un avantage, c'était de lui avoir donné un grand frère pour le protéger.

/

 **Maladie** \- 162 mots

C'était une maladie épouvantable qui s'était abattue sur le campement. Azeem lui-même ignorait d'où l'infection était venue, il se doutait seulement qu'elle avait dû être apportée par ces marchands étrangers dont la plupart semblait mal en point. En tout cas, la moitié des hors-la-loi était infectée, et tous les rescapés s'efforçaient de les soulager, au péril de leur santé. Gilles, qui avait toujours été beaucoup plus fort que les autres, avait longtemps résisté à la maladie. Mais, un jour, Robin le trouva étendu au pied d'un arbre, la respiration sifflante.

"Tu es malade, toi aussi ? s'alarma-t-il, même s'il savait.

-Ahhh... désolé, Robin... On dirait que tu vas avoir un malade de plus à traiter..., répondit-il en essayant de plaisanter."

Robin essaya de sourire en retour et lui caressa le front.

"Tout ça pour te faire choyer !

-Tu me connais trop bien..."

Robin se pencha pour le soulever dans ses bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Gilles. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi."

/

 **Volet** \- 184 mots

Un claquement sec se fit entendre quelque part dans le château et réveilla Gilles en sursaut. Il mit un moment pour reconnaître le son d'un volet qui claque dans les bourrasques de vent. Il était vrai que depuis la masure qu'il avait habitée avec sa mère, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'entendre ce bruit. Le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait dû se rendormir, bien au chaud qu'il était sous les couvertures, mais ce volet qui claquait l'ennuyait. D'habitude, les domestiques prenaient bien garde à les fermer tous... Alors, il se leva et marcha pieds nus, une chandelle à la main, vers l'origine du bruit. Il parvint à une chambre inoccupée, ouvrit la porte, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. C'était étrange... vraiment étrange... Il avait cru voir... Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"Gilles ?"

Il se retourna. C'était Robin, qui le dévisageait, intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et toi ?

-J'ai entendu le volet claquer...

-Moi aussi. Ce n'était que le vent..."

Gilles referma le volet. C'était étrange... Il avait pourtant cru voir quelque chose là-dehors...

/

 **Baguette** \- 185 mots

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une fine brandille qui devait servir à faire du feu. L'un des hors-la-loi s'était servi de cette baguette de fortune comme un magicien, en exécutant de grands gestes. Robin avait ri, amusé, mais lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers Gilles, il avait constaté qu'il était devenu livide. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le morceau de bois comme s'il allait tourner de l'oeil. Lorsqu'elle siffla dans sa direction, il eut même un geste instinctif pour lever les bras. Il se ravisa, mais Robin le vit, lui.

"Gilles ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il."

Son frère se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

"Gilles ? insista Robin.

-Il y avait cet homme qui vivait parfois avec ma mère, murmura-t-il, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il utilisait souvent ce genre de baguette.

-Quoi ?"

Robin le fixa, horrifié. Et comme Gilles semblait trop secoué pour en dire plus, il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Quels autres tourments avait-il pu bien subir pendant son enfance ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Gilles, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais."

Lui vivant, jamais.


	6. Sixième série

**Arbre** \- 103 mots

Gilles devait bien admettre que ces cabanes dans les arbres étaient une excellente idée. Malgré la hauteur, et les risques lorsqu'il pleuvait ou ventait très fort, il se sentait davantage en sécurité. Là-haut, les bêtes sauvages et les hommes du nouveau shérif, si un jour ils les débusquaient, auraient bien du mal à les attraper. Mais, en fait, ce n'était pas que la hauteur qui le rassurait, admit le jeune homme en son for intérieur, alors qu'il se tournait sur le côté, dans le lit, et se retrouvait soudain la tête contre la poitrine de Robin. C'était d'avoir un vrai grand frère, surtout.

/

 **Automate** \- 140 mots

Gilles avait participé comme un automate à la joyeuse préparation du mariage de son frère, au milieu des rires et des paniers de fleurs que tout le monde transportait. Il avait été heureux, bien sûr... Qui n'aurait pas eu le coeur en fête de savoir que son frère tant aimé allait enfin épouser la femme de sa vie après des mois d'attente ? Oui, Gilles leur souhaitait qu'ils soient heureux. Mais il avait tellement, tellement aimé les semaines, les mois qu'il avait passés avec son frère. Il avait adoré leur complicité, leurs balades, leurs expéditions, dormir avec lui et discuter jusque tard le soir au coin du feu. Connaître ses secrets et lui confier les siens. Se moquer de lui, parfois. Et, même s'il en avait honte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir terriblement mal à l'idée de perdre tout cela.

/

 **Angoisse** \- 124 mots

Gilles avait essayé de se persuader qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, qu'il devait cesser de se raccrocher à la présence régulière de Robin comme il le faisait depuis des mois. Que son frère voulait vivre sa vie, à présent, celle de comte assurant la gestion de ses terres et d'époux auprès de Marianne. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas contrôler l'angoisse qu'il lui serrait le coeur dans un étau au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie de mariage approchait. Il avait peur, il avait tellement peur de ne plus avoir de frère après ça, ou du moins, plus de frère qui soit présent sans arrêt auprès de lui. Mais l'amour de Robin était devenu la chose la plus importante du monde pour lui.

/

 **Etoile** \- 124 mots

Robin s'était réveillé pendant la nuit, et en roulant paresseusement sur le côté, il avait constaté que Gilles n'était plus là. Son frère semblait si mélancolique, ces jours-ci; il n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi, se contentant de plaisanter et de provoquer, comme toujours. Mais, peut-être que cette nuit, il serait plus enclin à parler... En silence, Robin sortit du lit et le rejoignit. Gilles était dehors et regardait les étoiles.

"Gilles, tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ma mère me manque, répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure."

Le coeur de Robin se serra.

"La mienne aussi, répondit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules".

Il espérait qu'elles pouvaient veiller sur eux depuis les étoiles.

/

 **Libre** \- 117 mots

La chance qui s'était présentée à eux devait être un véritable coup de la Providence. Depuis ce prisonnier qui essayait de chaparder leur maigre repas jusqu'à ce garde maure qui assistait à leur échauffourée, sa soif de violence qui l'amenait à vouloir punir les deux prisonniers anglais... Robin qui n'avait endossé la responsabilité de la faute -si faute il y avait eue- que pour sauver Pierre, bien trop faible pour supporter qu'on lui coupe la main... Et le garde qui, impressionné par sa force et son assurance, omettait de l'attacher... Il avait saisi toutes ces inouïes opportunités, avait maîtrisé les gardes et s'était enfui avec Pierre et cet autre prisonnier maure... Et maintenant, voilà qu'ils étaient enfin de nouveau libres, après toutes ces années.

/

 **Archer** \- 130 mots

On avait toujours vanté ses qualités d'archer. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il semblait né pour avoir un arc entre les mains; sa précision, sa dextérité et son habilité n'étaient plus à prouver et ne souffraient aucune comparaison dans le voisinage. L'arc, pour lui, c'était comme un prolongement de son corps. Une partie de lui-même... comme ce jeune homme dont la tête était pressée sur le couvercle d'un tonneau, sur le point d'avoir la tête tranchée par le bourreau du shérif... C'était bien beau d'être le meilleur archer d'Angleterre, mais s'il ne parvenait pas à sauver son frère, à envoyer cette flèche dans le crâne du bourreau _maintenant_ , alors tout ça n'aurait servi à rien, à rien du tout, et il aurait mieux fait de se laisser mourir en Terre Sainte.

/

 **Glander** \- 124 mots

Gilles s'était toujours dit, avec un niveau plus ou moins élevé de mauvaise foi, que les nobles devaient passer leur temps à glander et à se prélasser dans leur château. Bien sûr, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... mais, le premier jour où il devint officiellement un noble, et que son frère commença à lui dresser la liste de toutes les choses qu'ils devaient faire rien que dans la journée, il eut l'impression que la charge de travail était littéralement en train de l'assommer. Devant sa mine déconfite, Robin éclata de rire et lui tapota la joue.

"Ne fais pas cette tête ! Quand on en aura fait la moitié, on aura bien assez le temps de se détendre."


	7. Septième série

**Sale** \- 113 mots

Gilles était sale, couvert de terre et de crasse. Le combat de la veille, son séjour prolongé dans les geôles du shérif, puantes et immondes, et la façon dont les gardes l'avaient jeté aux porte du château, en plein de la terre, le lendemain de cette abominable nuit de torture, tout cela n'aidait pas beaucoup. Au milieu de la saleté, les hideuses stries rouges et sanguinolentes qui barraient sa poitrine et son dos ressortaient d'autant plus. Robin, le coeur retourné par cette vision, trempa une nouvelle fois le chiffon dans l'eau et continua de nettoyer les blessures de son frère. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'elles ne s'étaient pas infectées, avec tout ça.

/

 **Sabotage** \- 127 mots

C'était une action de sabotage dument préparée et planifiée, plusieurs jours avant l'offensive. Robin savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'échec, qu'ils devaient empêcher ces hommes de partir en campagne, que sinon c'était l'ensemble des habitants de la région qui allaient en pâtir. Mais surtout, s'il s'investit autant dans le détail, c'était parce que Gilles était le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la place forte, car il connaissait bien le propriétaire des lieux. Gilles s'infiltra et, dehors, Robin l'attendit. Il attendit des heures, il attendit toute la nuit, jusqu'au lever du jour, et Gilles ne réapparut pas. Il ne réapparut pas et à chaque seconde, le coeur de Robin coulait un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Gilles ne réapparaissait pas. Qu'avait-il pu se passer là-bas ?

/

 **Hier** \- 126 mots

Aujourd'hui, Robin était libre, libre de cette abominable prison de Jérusalem. Il avait retrouvé l'extérieur, l'air frais sur sa peau, la possibilité d'aller où il voulait, quand il voulait, de faire tout ce qu'il désirait... Aujourd'hui il était libre et vivant, mais hier, hier il avait encore son ami d'enfance auprès de lui. Pierre était mort, et Robin ne cessait de se maudire pour n'avoir pas vu cet archer sur le toit, cette flèche qui avait fendu les airs pour se ficher dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Il lui semblait que hier avait été un meilleur jour, parce qu'il n'était pas si seul, si atrocement seul, et que les mauvais traitements de ses geôliers ne faisaient pas aussi mal que la perte qu'il endurait.

/

 **Grognement** **-** 137 mots

Maintenant que Gilles pouvait bénéficier de tout le confort que son nouveau statut de noble pouvait lui offrir, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter tout son soûl. Et, plus particulièrement, du lit si doux, si chaud et si confortable. D'accord, c'était bizarre de ne plus dormir avec Robin après plus d'une année de cohabitation, mais, l'avantage, c'était qu'il ne le réveillait plus à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

"Gilles, lève-toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour...

Le jeune homme l'interrompit en poussant un grognement.

"Ne t'avise pas de me faire sortir du lit, compris ? J'ai suffisamment étudié toute la nuit pour mériter un peu de repos."

Robin aurait pu insister, mais en voyant le coup d'oeil mauvais que son frère lui lança de dessous sa tignasse blonde, il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

/

 **Lame** \- 144 mots

Gilles avait toujours fait confiance à sa lame. Quelle que soit la situation, elle ne le trahirait pas. Qu'il en ait besoin pour se défendre contre des bandits, pour couper des morceaux de tissus et se faire des vêtements ou trancher les racines des arbres dont il se nourrissait quand il mourrait de faim. Un jour, sa lame avait failli à venger son honneur et l'humiliation cuisante dont Robin venait de le gratifier, lorsque la flèche avait été plus rapide qu'elle et s'était fichée dans sa main. Mais, aujourd'hui... Gilles repéra de loin le soldat qui bandait son arc et visait la tête de son frère, et il jeta sa lame, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle se ficha dans la gorge du soldat, qui s'écroula, mort. Pour la première fois, sa lame ne l'avait pas sauvé lui, elle avait sauvé son frère.

/

 **Equilibre** \- 113 mots

L'enfant se tenait en équilibre sur le muret abandonné qui, vestige d'une autre époque, était mangé par le lierre et la mousse. Sa mère le tenait par la main pour l'empêcher de tomber et elle le couvait du regard, à la fois attendrie et triste. Il y avait tellement d'innocence, tellement de gaieté dans son enfant. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse que la vie lui ait donné un fils aussi gentil et intelligent, un petit garçon en bonne santé. Elle l'était, heureuse, mais surtout triste. Ce petit moment d'innocence ne parvenait pas à gommer le fait que son enfant n'avait pas de père, et qu'elle, elle n'avait plus d'amant.

/

 **Arythmie** \- 129 mots

La chaleur lourde et suffocante, ce goût de métal, de terre et de sang qui se déposait sur votre langue... Les geôles des armées maures de Jérusalem étaient pour les Chrétiens enfermés là comme une image de l'Enfer. Tout courageux et hardis qu'ils fussent, aucun ne pouvait rester de marbre dans cette prison cauchemardesque où la torture, la soif et la mort étaient omniprésentes. Robin observait leur nouvel environnement, et son regard glissa sur Pierre à côté de lui, qui haletait, blême, en se tenant la poitrine. Sa panique était en train de lui provoquer une arythmie cardiaque, et Robin, affolé, passa un bras dans son dos pour essayer de le calmer.

"Pierre, respire ! Tout va bien se passer, je ne les laisserai pas s'en prendre à toi."


	8. Série spéciale Fête de la Musique

Série spéciale fête de la musique : au lieu d'un mot, écrivez un texte basé sur un titre de chanson, en dix minutes.

* * *

 **Jeune et con** (Saez) - 163 mots

Il avait tenu son frère bébé dans ses bras, une fois. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne l'avait jamais su. Quand il était reparti du village, cette parenthèse n'avait été pour lui qu'un évènement mineur, négligeable. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait faim et froid et qu'il voulait rentrer au château. Et pourtant, cette rencontre aurait pu être un évènement d'une telle importance. Elle aurait pu tout dire. Et elle aurait pu tout briser aussi, car à cette époque, Robin était jeune et con. Pour lui, cette rencontre aurait été une abomination, un horrible évènement.

Mais il ne sut jamais rien de tout ça. Un jour, dans la campagne, il tint son petit demi-frère, alors un minuscule et adorable bébé, dans ses bras. Bébé Gilles non plus ne sut jamais que son grand frère l'avait tenu dans ses bras, qu'il lui avait abandonné une écharpe de leur père... Aucun des deux ne sut jamais rien de leur véritable première rencontre.

/

 **Juste toi et moi** (Indochine) **-** 175 mots

Robin passait son temps à courir à droite et à gauche. Il avait une montagne d'obligations, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était l'époux de la cousine préférée du Roi. Et Gilles, lui, ne se retrouvait pas dans tout ça. Son frère savait toujours exactement quoi faire, où aller, quel type de solution apporter, et lui ne savait pas, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et il détestait se sentir aussi inutile, alors il restait hors du passage de son frère, et il se taisait. Mais il en souffrait terriblement...

À l'occasion d'un bref moment de calme dans son emploi du temps, Robin s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas entendu son frère depuis un moment. Il le trouva dans le parc, triste et abattu. C'était vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas consacré beaucoup de temps, et il s'en voulut.

"Gilles, ça te dirait qu'on aille en ville, juste toi et moi ?"

Il lui sourit pour essayer d'améliorer son humeur. Le jeune homme hésita mais céda lorsque son frère ajouta sournoisement :

"Je t'offrirai toutes les sucreries que tu voudras."

/

 **Tu ne me dois rien** (Stephan Eicher) - 207 mots

Il était persuadé que toute la vie de son frère avait été gâchée à cause de lui. Et, sans doute, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort... C'était bien lui qui, à force d'orgueil et d'arrogance, avait chassé son frère hors de sa vie, ne lui avait laissé aucune place auprès de leur père, aucun endroit où rester. Et, quand il se mettait à y réfléchir vraiment, il se sentait tellement mal de cette situation que, à chaque fois que Gilles se faisait blesser à cause de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui murmurer, le coeur au bord des lèvres, et les yeux remplis de tellement de culpabilité :

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne me dois rien."

C'était vrai. Gilles l'Écarlate ne lui devait rien, à lui, ce frère qui l'avait privé de tout.

En grimaçant de douleur, le jeune homme leva les yeux sur son frère.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait en pensant te devoir quoi que ce soit, rétorqua-t-il. Je l'ai fait parce que je l'ai décidé."

Et Robin ne put pas retenir les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux lorsqu'il se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas mérité un frère aussi dévoué que lui... Non, vraiment pas...


	9. Huitième série

**Tombe** \- 125 mots

La tombe de leur père se trouvait toujours au même endroit, en bordure du château en ruines. Gilles n'avait jamais osé s'en approcher. C'était presque comme si le seigneur de Locksley était toujours vivant, il avait peur de venir auprès de lui, de ne pas être digne de leur parenté. C'était idiot, mais lorsque Robin quitta la lisière de la forêt d'un pas assuré pour se diriger vers le carré de terre, le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il fallut attendre que Robin se tourne vers lui et lui prenne le bras.

"Gilles, c'était ton père à toi aussi, dit-il doucement."

Son père... Le jeune voleur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha. Même sans le connaître, il avait tellement aimé son père.

/

 **Distraire** \- 139 mots

Robin parlait tout seul depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il était en train de raconter, son seul but était de parvenir à distraire assez Gilles pour qu'il oublie un peu les mains d'Azeem recousant les plaies sur son torse. Le chef des voleurs savait que ça faisait terriblement mal, et d'autant plus avec des blessures aussi boursouflées et sanguinolentes que celles-ci. Gilles souffrait tellement qu'il ne se donnait même plus la peine de retenir ses cris de douleur, et Robin, tout ému et bouleversé d'être un grand frère depuis à peine une demi-heure, essayait de détourner son attention en lui tenant le bras et en lui parlant de leur père. Et il savait que ça marchait en partie à la façon dont les yeux de son cadet restaient fiévreusement posés sur lui.

/

 **Détresse** \- 126 mots

Ann avait rarement ressenti une telle détresse. Bien sûr, en tant que pauvre paysanne, elle n'avait jamais eu une vie très facile. Le froid, la faim, la peur, le travail harassant, elle avait enduré tout cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais là, c'était pire que tout, et pas seulement parce que l'homme dont elle était follement, éperdument amoureuse venait de la chasser pour contenter son fils aîné, fou de rage de voir son père avec une autre femme. Elle avait perdu son amant mais surtout, surtout, elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, et ça signifiait que son enfant... son petit garçon ou sa petite fille n'aurait pas de père, pas d'héritage, pas de vie, et c'était pire, bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré.

/

 **Compagnie** \- 194 mots

Gilles l'avait décidé, cette fois-ci il n'accompagnerait pas son frère en rencontre diplomatique avec les autres nobles. Ce n'était pas qu'il se décourageait vite, ou qu'il avait décidé de bouder. Simplement, il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, ces comtes et ces marquis continuaient de le traiter avec mépris, dédain voire hostilité. Sa dernière mésaventure en était la preuve la plus flagrante.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? se désola Robin en constatant qu'il était toujours résolument assis sur son lit et bien décidé à ne pas l'accompagner.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que je t'accompagne puisque de toute façon, ma présence te faire perdre toute ton autorité auprès des autres !

-Mais qui va me tenir compagnie ? Ces réunions sont beaucoup plus divertissantes quand tu es là.

-Parce qu'ils se moquent de moi ?

-Parce que tu te moques d'eux et que certains ne s'en rendent même pas compte."

Gilles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était toujours décidé à ne pas l'accompagner, mais Robin se sentit soulagé d'avoir réussi à éclaircir un peu son humeur. Il détestait le voir triste.

/

 **Rapide** \- 170 mots

Gilles n'aimait pas les chevaux. Comme la plupart des paysans ou des roturiers en général, il en avait peur. C'était un animal fier, noble, mais aussi terriblement puissant et dangereux. Combien de fois un aristocrate s'était-il amusé à cabrer sa monture à quelques pouces de son visage, lui entrainant un mouvement de recul paniqué et instinctif ? Une fois, il avait même été blessé grièvement à cause de ça.

Aussi, Robin avait dû insister longtemps avant de réussir à le convaincre de monter derrière lui. Gilles n'avait pas été rassuré du tout, et il s'était cramponné à son frère de toute son âme lorsque celui-ci avait lancé l'animal au galop. Il était tellement rapide, le jeune homme crut bien qu'il allait choir et se rompre tous les os. Et puis, la peur laissa place à une sorte d'excitation enfantine, et lorsque Robin fit accélérer leur monture, il lâcha même un petit rire qui fit sourire son frère. Ça lui avait tellement manqué de monter à cheval avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

/

 **Hamac** \- 135 mots

En attendant que tout le campement soit reconstruit après l'attaque du shérif, les hors-la-loi s'étaient mis à dormir dans des hamacs suspendus entre deux arbres. De toute façon, il faisait très chaud, même la nuit. Beaucoup trop pour dormir à l'intérieur. Le vent frais du soir était plutôt agréable.

"Hé."

Gilles ouvrit un oeil distrait, étendu sur le dos dans son hamac de fortune. Il découvrit Robin à côté de lui, qui jouait distraitement avec un pli du tissus.

"Quoi ? marmonna le jeune homme.

-Tu me fais une place ?

-On ne peut pas rentrer à deux dans un hamac, voyons."

Robin sourit avec amusement et grimpa à côté de son frère, se glissant sous lui et l'attirant contre sa poitrine. Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Le moment était trop doux pour ça.

/

 **Sieste** \- 141 mots

Gilles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il passait autant de temps à dormir depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans le château de leur père avec Robin. Il ne se couchait pas tellement tard, et il pourtant il dormait jusqu'au début de l'après-midi du lendemain. La première fois, en constatant à quel point il était tard, il avait bondi hors de son lit et dévalé les escaliers jusqu'à l'une des salles à manger, où il était tombé sur Robin qui l'avait renvoyé se coucher. Dans la journée, il lui arrivait parfois de se rendormir, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire la sieste. Son frère disait qu'il était juste très fatigué, et puis parfois il venait s'allonger avec lui pour dormir. Dans ces conditions-là, évidemment, Gilles ne pouvait pas refuser de faire la sieste. Les bras de Robin avaient un effet tellement apaisant.


	10. Neuvième série

**Fraise** \- 152 mots

Robin avait beau être un homme cultivé et intelligent, parfois, il manquait cruellement de bon sens. Aujourd'hui, Marianne allait leur rendre visite dans la forêt de Sherwood, ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pu traverser les bois à cause des nobles aux alentours, et maintenant qu'elle était bientôt là, Robin n'avait rien de particulier à offrir à sa belle fiancée. Un crétin.

"Robin, soupira Gilles en lui tendant le panier de fraises des bois qu'il était allé cueillir, tu devrais donner ça à Marianne."

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de son frère et il lui prit le panier des mains en lui tapotant l'épaule.

"Tu sais que tu devrais m'accompagner à mes rendez-vous plus souvent, toi ?

-Ouais, c'est ça."

Robin se mit à rire et, avant de s'éloigner, il lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

"Merci, Gilles ! Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi."

/

 **Vague** \- 167 mots

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est une vague.

-La rivière de Sherwood ne fait pas ça.

-Ici nous sommes au bord de la mer, Gilles. Viens voir."

Robin dévala la jetée et défit ses chausses pour s'avancer dans les embruns. Son frère l'imita, l'air clairement méfiant. À raison car, bientôt, une vague plus grosse que les autres enfla, se souleva et le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant tomber en arrière. Robin éclata de rire et il ne s'arrêta pas plus une fois que son cadet ait eu recraché toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

"Comment peux-tu aimer un truc pareil ! pesta le jeune homme en ôtant des algues de ses cheveux."

Il s'interrompit soudain en voyant l'air de douleur qui se peignait sur le visage de son frère.

"Robin ?

-Pierre aimait beaucoup les vagues..., murmura-t-il doucement."

Le coeur serré, Gilles se rapprocha et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le réconforter. C'était vrai. Il y avait tellement de mélancolie dans ces vagues...

/

 **Requin** \- 152 mots

Gilles se souvenait encore très précisément du ban de requins qui avait attaqué le bateau sur lequel il s'était embarqué avec son frère. Surtout, il revoyait clairement, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les puissantes mâchoires qui se refermaient sur la jambe d'un de ces marins, sur un bras, sur une gorge... Et il savait qu'il aurait subi le même sort si Robin, à la dernière seconde, ne l'avait pas tiré par le col pour le hisser avec lui sur une saillie du bateau à moitié détruit, pulvérisé par un écueil, quelque part près des côtes. Il revoyait encore les yeux morts de ces créatures... Il revivait encore le moment où il s'était agrippé à son frère pendant que l'eau autour d'eux se tintait de rouge sang, la terreur qu'il avait ressentie. Et les bras de Robin qui se nouaient autour de lui, en une tentative bien vaine de le protéger...

/

 **Moustique** \- 190 mots

En été, les lieux étaient infestés par les moustiques. Leur zonzon insupportable commençait à vous parvenir aux oreilles dès que le jour commençait à décliner, et ensuite, vous vous faisiez piquer à qui mieux-mieux. Robin détestait les moustiques. Et, plus encore, il détestait être allergique à leurs piqûres. À chaque fois, elles gonflaient, se transformant en cloques insupportables, qui lui donnaient une furieuse envie de se gratter. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se gratter, d'après Azeem, donc il devait se contenter d'attendre que ça passe. Et, bien souvent, il finissait par céder. Gilles, qui évidemment ne se faisait jamais piquer, était chargé de le surveiller, et après s'être bien moqué de lui, il l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés.

"Azeem m'a donné ça pour calmer les démangeaisons, dit-il en sortant un pot d'onguent.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça !"

Mais Robin oublia bien vite son indignation quand son frère se mit à soigner ses piqûres. C'était tellement bon ! Ça faisait tellement de bien !

"Tu sais, Gilles, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé que maintenant."

Son frère se contenta de pouffer.

/

 **Étoile filante** \- 151 mots

C'était la première fois depuis presque un an qu'Ann profitait enfin d'un petit moment de répit. Sa maisonnée dormait, elle n'avait plus aucune corvée à faire, et le village tout entier était plongé dans le sommeil. Plus personne pour la juger, ni elle, ni le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. L'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec le seigneur de Locksley... Ce même homme qui lui avait appris à reconnaître les étoiles... Ann baissa les yeux sur son fils, qui gazouillait doucement. Dans le ciel, une étoile filante traversa soudain le velours noir de la nuit et Ann ferma les yeux pour faire un vœu, de toutes ses forces.

"Gilles, un jour, j'espère que tu auras la chance de connaître ton père et ton frère. Une famille, pour toi, mon bébé, c'est tout ce que je souhaite."

Même si ça semblait un vœu bien lourd à porter pour une si petite étoile...

/

 **Sable** \- 155 mots

Robin n'avait jamais vu autant de sable de toute sa vie. Il y en avait partout, et cette mer immense, jaune et poussiéreuse, lui donnait atrocement soif. Ce paysage semblait presque un reflet de la mort, et pour la première fois, le jeune homme prit conscience de ce qu'il risquait vraiment dans ces combats en Terre Sainte. Il était parti pour contredire son père, et maintenant, il risquait bien de ne jamais revenir. Robin glissa un coup d'oeil à ses amis, et surtout à Pierre qui semblait être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Mais, pour ne pas rendre son ami encore plus anxieux que ce qu'il était déjà, il se composa un visage plein d'assurance et promit, en lui touchant le bras :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Pierre. Je te promets que je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi.

-Ni moi à toi, répondit le jeune homme."

Oui... Ça irait, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble...

/

 **Bateau** \- 134 mots

Gilles frissonna et se colla un peu plus contre Robin. Autour d'eux, dans l'eau encore un peu rougie de sang, flottaient encore des morceaux de bois et de tissus, vestiges du bateau qui s'était fracassé contre un écueil, à proximité des côtes. La plupart des hommes qui se trouvaient sur le navire n'avait pas survécu, et le jeune homme se demandait si, après avoir survécu au naufrage et au ban de requins, ils n'allaient pas mourir de froid, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur un morceau d'épave.

"Tout va bien, murmura Robin qui en avait connu, lui, des naufrages. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir de froid."

Gilles ne répondit rien et enfouit sa tête contre sa chemise mouillée. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se sente toujours rassuré par ses paroles, même dans ces moments-là ?


	11. Dixième série

**Conte** \- 254 mots

"Et donc, ensuite, Père s'est aperçu que le noble lui mentait depuis le début, et là... Il a écarté la tenture derrière laquelle se trouvait le soldat et il l'a poussé vers son invité en déclarant : "La prochaine fois que vous voudrez me piéger, prenez garde à ce que les pieds de votre espion ne dépassent pas de sa cachette !"

-C'est vrai ? demanda Gilles, impressionné."

Non pas qu'il remettait les histoires de son frère en doute, mais toutes les aventures que leur père avaient vécues ressemblaient bien davantage à des contes pour lui qu'à des histoires réelles. Le seigneur de Locksley était bien tel que sa mère le lui avait toujours décrit : fort, courageux, intrépide mais prudent, intelligent. Gilles sourit à son frère en renversant un peu la tête en arrière, puisqu'elle était posée sur ses genoux.

"Raconte-moi autre chose, exigea-t-il.

-Encore ? Ça fait bien des heures que je te parle de lui, s'amusa le jeune noble.

-Je sais. Mais quand je t'entends raconter ces histoires, j'ai l'impression de le connaître..."

Robin se pencha vers Gilles et lui toucha le front.

"Tu le connaîtras à travers toi, Gilles, dit-il doucement. Tu as la même force. La même intrépidité et le même courage."

Il sourit, goguenard, et ajouta :

"Par contre, tu réfléchis nettement moins.

-Ah ! Tu parles pour toi, j'espère !"

Le jeune homme leva la main pour expédier une petite tape à son frère, qui rigola. Est-ce que leur père aussi faisait des blagues aussi mauvaises ?

/

 **Regrets** \- 202 mots

Robin traversa en courant les couloirs du château, le parc, puis un morceau de forêt et arriva, en sueur et à bout de souffle, dans le coin de clairière où son frère avait un temps élu domicile avec sa compagne. Le flanc scié par un point de côté, le jeune comte se dit qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de sceller un cheval au lieu de courir, mais il n'avait pas pu attendre une minute lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de son frère. Gilles était là, d'ailleurs, assis, les épaules basses, sur un arbre renversé.

"Gilles ? l'appela Robin en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle est vraiment... elle est vraiment...

-Oui..."

Il remarqua alors que la maison dans laquelle son frère et son amie avaient vécu était totalement partie en cendres. C'était sans doute Gilles qui l'avait brûlée.

"Elle est partie, murmura le jeune homme. Elle a pris notre fille et elle est partie. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rester avec moi.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas mal de regrets, mais... j'étais juste fatigué de tout ça."

Le coeur serré, Robin l'attira dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire. Rien.

/

 **Décisif** \- 154 mots

Il savait que son rôle dans cette bataille était décisif. Pour preuve, Robin s'était attribué cette mission au début, mais davantage pour protéger son nouveau frère que pour tout autre chose, et Gilles en avait conçu une immense joie et un peu d'émotion, il est vrai. Et, alors qu'il avait réussi à convaincre son frère de lui laisser cette mission, voilà qu'il se faisait capturer par le shérif comme le dernier des débutants !

Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre lorsque les mains de la foule le trainèrent jusqu'à l'échafaud. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, mais il avait peur, terriblement peur. Il savait ce qui l'attendait : la pendaison, et ce sort l'avait toujours terrifié. Par un instinct sorti d'il ne savait où, il chercha Robin du regard. Il avait tellement honte d'avoir échoué à cette mission si importante, il voulait au moins lui demander de lui pardonner et de le sauver.

/

 **Bulle** \- 183 mots

Lorsque Robin avait récupéré son frère, trempé, affamé et transi de froid à la porte du château où Gilles s'était enfin décidé à se rendre, il l'avait aussitôt conduit à la lingerie pour lui faire prendre un bain. L'eau brûlante ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, et même beaucoup de bien, car à voir ses extrémités presque violettes et ses tremblements ininterrompus, il en venait presque à craindre qu'il meure de froid.

"Là, assieds-toi... Voilà, c'est chaud, ça va te faire du bien, l'encouragea Robin en l'aidant à se déshabiller et à se glisser dans l'eau brûlante."

Gilles ne réagit pas pendant de longues secondes, pas plus que quand il était arrivé au château, mais, soudain, il cligna des yeux et observa le savon que son frère était en train d'utiliser.

"Ça fait des bulles, remarqua-t-il en suivant des yeux les petites formes irisées. Le savon qu'il m'est arrivé d'utiliser ne faisait pas ça.

-Et c'est la première chose que tu remarques dans la vie de château ? se moqua Robin."

Mais il était soulagé. Son frère avait enfin fini par réagir.

/

 **Bébé** \- 198 mots

Robin, âgé de quinze ans, portait sur ses épaules un tout petit bébé d'un an à peine, qui se tenait assis, bien droit et tout fier, et qui essayait d'attraper avec ses mains minuscules les châtaignes au-dessus de sa tête. La journée était magnifique, douce et paisible, et le jeune noble n'entendait rien d'autre que le gazouillis des oiseaux et les cris ravis de l'enfant...

Les oiseaux gazouillaient toujours lorsque Robin se réveilla en sursaut, mais par contre, il n'y avait plus trace du bébé. Un rêve... C'était donc un rêve. Il sourit tendrement en repensant à ce songe; c'était tellement étrange, mais ça lui avait laissé au coeur une persistante sensation de bonheur. Sans attendre, il se leva et traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Gilles. Qui dormait paisiblement, étendu sur le dos en travers du lit. Robin se glissa à côté de lui.

"Hein ? Qu'eche que tu fais ? marmonna le jeune homme en le voyant enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

-Rien. J'ai fait un rêve incroyable, c'est tout, murmura le jeune comte."

Il aurait aimé que ce rêve soit réel, mais, aujourd'hui, il aurait tout le loisir de rattraper ces nombreuses années.

/

 **Consoler** \- 178 mots

Au début, Gilles n'aurait jamais cru que son frère aurait besoin d'être consolé de quoi que ce soit. Comment cela aurait-il pu être ? Robin avait tout pour lui. Il était charmeur, adroit, héroïque, intelligent, sûr de lui, et tout le monde l'aimait. Alors comment lui, Gilles l'Écarlate, qui n'était rien de tout ça, aurait eu quelque raison de le prendre dans ses bras un jour, de lui dire "Ne pleure pas" ? Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible, pourtant ce jour finit bien par arriver.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Gilles, complètement dépassé par les évènements et par son frère qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

-Non, c'est rien... C'est rien, j'ai juste besoin que ça passe... Je vais m'en remettre, ne t'en fais pas..."

Robin, les joues couvertes de larmes, essaya de se relever mais Gilles l'en empêcha. Il ignorait à quoi était due la détresse de son frère, tout juste avait-il entendu un "Pierre" répété çà et là. Il l'ignorait, mais Robin avait besoin de lui. Ils étaient frères, après tout.

/

 **Poulain** \- 202 mots

"Gilles, viens voir. J'ai un cadeau pour toi."

Un cadeau ? Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment eu de cadeaux. Sa mère essayait de lui en offrir quelquefois, ça pouvait être une veste un peu plus chaude pour l'hiver, un jouet qu'elle fabriquait, un pigeon pour le dîner. Et puis, il pouvait sans doute ajouter le doudou de bélier hérité de son père... Mais, depuis qu'il était le frère de Robin, celui-ci lui faisait plein de cadeaux. Gilles avait presque l'impression que c'était son anniversaire tous les jours, tellement son aîné était doux, attentionné et complice avec lui. Il fallait dire que c'était une chose très peu vécue par l'ancien voleur.

Robin le connaissait même mieux qu'il se connaissait lui-même. C'est pour ça que, ce jour-là, en suivant son frère dans la cour, Gilles découvrit un petit poulain, adorale, brun avec une tache blanche sur le front.

"C'est pour toi, lui dit Robin en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais j'espère que ça te permettra de surmonter ta peur des chevaux."

Gilles sourit, touché. C'était l'une des plus belles preuves de tendresse qu'on lui avait jamais donnée. Et il fallait dire que ce petit poulain était vraiment parfait.


	12. Série spéciale Halloween

**Citrouille** \- 144 mots

"Baaaah ! protesta l'enfant en fronçant ses petits sourcils blonds et en envoyant la cuillère de potage valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle à manger."

Sa mère regarda l'ustensile s'écraser par terre, dépitée; les chiens de son compagnons se précipitèrent pour lécher la bouillie orange qui avait taché le sol.

"Rien à faire, il refuse de manger sa purée de citrouilles, renonça Ann en repoussant le bol."

Robin observa sa belle-mère puis, sans un mot, il se leva et alla récupérer une grosse citrouille sculptée devant l'une des fenêtres du couloir. Bébé Gilles l'observa avec curiosité et Robin, plongeant une cuillère propre à l'intérieur, en sortit une pleine bouchée de purée orange, que l'enfant se dépêcha d'avaler, ravi.

"Ahhhh ba ! Babababa ! babilla le bébé en essayant d'attraper le légume.

-Alors, tu vois bien que c'est bon, rétorqua son frère en souriant."

/

 **Bonbon** \- 216 mots

"Tu gâtes beaucoup trop cet enfant, décréta Pierre en dévisageant son ami."

Ils se trouvaient à la grande foire d'une ville située non loin de leurs terres; le crépuscule tombait à peine sur les étals et les rues illuminées de lampions en papier. Robin, l'air très à l'aise, souriait aux filles qui se pâmaient presque devant lui, toutes retournées de voir l'adorable petit garçon qui était perché sur ses épaules.

"Là-bas, babilla l'enfant en désignant un nouvel étal de bonbons à l'aide de sa petite menotte.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Gilles, répondit Robin en lançant un regard appuyé à son ami."

Il se dirigea vers l'étal et paya au marchant une poignée de friandises, qu'il tendit à son petit frère. L'enfant les dévora avec enthousiasme, sa petite bouche déjà maculée de sucre et de miel. Pierre roula des yeux et, tenant sa petite sœur Marianne par la main, il se dirigea vers un stand de rubans qui venait d'attirer l'attention de la fillette. Alors, même si des dizaines de nœuds de soie ornaient sa robe et ses cheveux, il lui acheta un énième ruban de satin argenté qu'elle voulait tant.

"Tu gâtes beaucoup trop cette enfant, intervint Robin, un grand sourire aux lèvres."

Pierre rougit d'embarras et son ami, hilare, le bouscula gentiment du bras.

/

 **Sorcière** \- 170 mots

Gilles grogna, comme un animal pris au piège, quand la sorcière du shérif s'avança vers lui. Avec ses cheveux hirsutes, ses doigts crochus et ses yeux laiteux, elle était terrifiante. Ceci dit, il y avait bien pire, comme par exemple cette pièce horrible où elle l'avait enfermé, plein d'os, de toiles d'araignées et même de crânes humains.

"Alors ? demanda laconiquement le shérif en toisant le jeune homme."

Vive comme l'éclair, la vieille femme griffa la peau lisse et douce du voleur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et porta ses ongles ensanglantés à sa bouche.

"C'est du sang de Locksley, aucun doute possible, caqueta-t-elle tandis que Gilles, rendu complètement impuissant par ses poignets attachés, essayait de s'enfoncer dans le mur.

-Parfait, sourit le shérif, mauvais. Vraiment parfait..."

Gilles se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler. Quelle idée de se faire capturer ! Il ne savait pas ce que le shérif et sa sorcière lui réservaient, mais Robin risquait de payer cher l'imprudence qu'il venait de commettre...

/

 _Série spéciale : en plus d'un mot, choisissez une créature d'Halloween pour apparaître dans votre drabble._

 **Tabouret** + **des feux follets** \- 172 mots

Le petit garçon de deux ans se hissa sur un tabouret pour coller son visage contre la vitre et regarder, dehors, les petites flammeroles bleues qui dansaient dans l'air froid de la nuit. L'une d'entre elles s'approcha de la fenêtre, et l'enfant, curieux, s'apprêtait à ouvrir le battant de sa petite main pour la cueillir, quand...

"Non, Gilles, tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça, intervint Robin en le soulevant dans ses bras.

-Rob', babilla le petit garçon en désignant les flammeroles, regarde ! Regarde ! Tout bleu !

-Oui, je sais que c'est joli, mais tu ne dois pas t'en approcher, petit frère. Ce sont des feux follets et ils sont très dangereux. Tu veux bien écouter Boubou sur ce coup-là ?

-Oui, gazouilla l'enfant en tapotant doucement le visage de son frère. Rob... in... Robin !

-Oui, c'est bien, acquiesça le jeune noble en emportant son frère loin des dangereuses flammeroles. Si tu veux voir des petites flammes qui font des ombres, Rob va t'en montrer, mais des moins risquées."

/

 **Brûler** \+ **des spectres** **-** 194 mots

Gilles savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se faire avoir, qu'il était bien plus intelligent que ça. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher; plus le temps passait, plus la disparition de leur père lui devenait insupportable. Il avait tellement, tellement aimé le seigneur de Locksley, même sans le connaître, et maintenant qu'il était mort, il ne pourrait jamais se tenir debout devant lui, l'entendre lui parler, peut-être lui prendre la main... Cette pensée devenait de plus en plus dure, alors quand une marchante un peu louche lui avait proposé un vieux parchemin pour ressusciter les morts, il n'avait pas beaucoup hésité. Et maintenant...

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Gilles ?! le tança Robin en le secouant rudement par le bras, tandis que des spectres jaillissaient de partout autour d'eux et s'envolaient dans les airs.

-Je voulais juste... je voulais juste, balbutia le jeune homme, déboussolé, les larmes aux yeux, je voulais juste... voir mon père..."

Robin le dévisagea puis il soupira et s'empressa de brûler la dangereuse invocation.

"J'espère pour toi que ton vœu sera réalisé, avec la pagaille que tu as déclenchée, lâcha-t-il en entrainant son frère loin des spectres rugissants."

/

 **Revenants** \- 177 mots

Robin et Gilles fixaient tous les deux le seul des revenants à avoir réussi à prendre corps. C'était de la sorcellerie, de la magie noire pure et simple, et pourtant, ils éprouvaient une envie proche du désespoir de se précipiter vers l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. Pourtant, Robin, placé quelques pas devant son cadet pour le protéger, hésitait à s'avancer. Non, il ne devait pas hésiter ! Ils n'avaient pas à y aller, point final ! C'était... c'était un revenant ! Un mort qui avait repris vie ! C'était mal... c'était diabolique !

"Père..., murmura Gilles juste derrière lui, d'une voix tellement faible, et qui lui ressemblait si peu, que son coeur se serra.

-Robin, mon fils bien-aimé, murmura leur père en le dévisageant avec amour, puis son regard passa sur Gilles. Et toi, tu dois être le fils d'Ann... Tu lui ressembles tellement, mon garçon. Mon petit garçon, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te rencontrer !

-Père... !"

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui.

/

 **Accident** \+ **des esprits frappeurs** \- 238 mots

Robin ouvrit à la volée la porte de la vieille cave et, sans prendre garde aux éventuelles marches, à la pierre peut-être glissante ou aux choses qui pouvaient se cacher dans l'ombre, il fonça vers le centre de la pièce. Son coeur cognait tellement fort que ses mains en tremblaient, mais il devait pas perdre de temps. Vite, il remit d'aplomb un tabouret renversé, grimpa dessus malgré ses jambes flageolantes, tira son canif et trancha la corde suspendue à la poutre. Les râles d'agonie de Gilles s'arrêtèrent pendant que le corps si faible du jeune homme lui tombait dans les bras.

"Gilles, mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va ? haleta Robin, mort d'inquiétude, en allongeant son cadet sur le sol sombre."

Le jeune voleur ne pouvait pas répondre à cause de sa gorge encore douloureuse, mais il agrippa la manche de Robin, les yeux remplis de terreur. Le coeur serré, l'archer lui caressa le front pour le calmer et regarda autour de lui. Six de leurs compagnons avaient déjà trouvé la mort depuis qu'Azeem avait tué la sorcière du shérif, précipités dans des ravines, comme s'il s'agissait d'accidents. Mais Robin savait que tout ça, ça n'était pas de leur fait... Dans un coin de la pièce, il vit une forme blanchâtre qui s'échappait dans les ténèbres. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'esprits frappeurs. Et cette fois, ils avaient essayé de tuer son frère en faisant croire à un suicide.


	13. Onzième série

**Bras** \- 190 mots

À l'arrivée de Robin dans le camp, quand il découvrit son identité, Gilles prit aussitôt une position très hostile à l'égard de ce demi-frère qui ignorait qu'ils avaient le même père. Robin était un être exécrable, remarqua-t-il. Cet homme, son aîné de presque quatorze ans, était totalement imbu de lui-même, orgueilleux et irresponsable. Il n'aimerait jamais cet homme, et ils ne seraient jamais proches, il le savait. Ils n'auraient jamais aucune intimité fraternelle, et Gilles était tellement fou de rage contre Robin que, la plupart du temps, ça ne lui importait même pas.

"Hé, Gilles. Réveille-toi. Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil."

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Les prunelles bleues de Robin le dévisageaient dans la pénombre, ses bras étaient passés autour de lui. C'était la première nuit où ils étaient frères. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans ses bras. Après toute l'hostilité qu'ils s'étaient portée, Gilles n'était pas encore certain que cette place était réelle et vraie.

Pourtant Robin le regarda en souriant et lui caressa le front. Ses gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Peu importaient la colère et les conflits d'antan. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie, à présent.

/

 **Miracle** \- 158 mots

Robin perdait les êtres qu'il aimait les uns après les autres, et il avait douloureusement conscience que jamais rien ne pourrait les ramener. Son père, pillé et assassiné alors qu'il était toujours en violent conflit avec lui. Son ami Pierre, condamné à pourrir quelque part en Terre Sainte. Duncan, l'intendant de son père, tué par les Celtes. Robin n'avait plus de passé, et pourtant...

Il se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Les étoiles brillaient entre les nuages qui voilaient le ciel de nuit. Le jeune comte se tourna sur le flanc, le coeur battant; Gilles était toujours couché sur le côté, l'air profondément endormi et plus paisible que Robin l'avait jamais vu. D'une main pleine d'émotions, il caressa avec douceur la joue du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas un rêve; Gilles était bien frère qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Et ça, c'était plus qu'un miracle, c'était plus grand, plus fort, c'était une famille.

/

 **Partager** \- 148 mots

Gilles avait encore du mal à croire que tout ça était réel, parfois. Robin n'avait pas seulement partagé sa cabane, son gibier et ses vêtements avec lui quand ils étaient des hors-la-loi crottés passant leur vie dans la forêt. Maintenant, il partageait également tout ce que le château contenait avec lui, alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé... Mais le jeune homme connaissait son frère à présent, il savait que Robin était infiniment doux et gentil, bien loin de l'égoïste d'autrefois. Il n'empêche, parfois, l'ancien voleur aurait bien aimé avoir quelque chose à partager avec son frère en retour. Alors il partagea ses souvenirs, ses joies, ses peines, lui qui ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne, et même si ça lui paraissait peu de choses, pour Robin, c'était immense. C'était tout ça qui lui donnait une famille, une raison d'être, un endroit où il serait toujours à sa place.

/

 **Pelotonner** \- 133 mots

Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte avant, mais le manque de tendresse était l'un des maux, avec le froid et la faim, qui l'avait le plus rongé durant la fin de son enfance et son adolescence. Il pensait, après les quelques mots doux qui scellèrent définitivement leur fraternité nouvelle, à Robin et à lui, que tout ce qui lui manquait à présent, choses bassement matérielles, c'était des soins, de l'eau et du pain. Mais ce fut au moment où son frère le reprit dans ses bras, au coin d'un feu à peine attisé, qu'il s'aperçut que ce dont il avait besoin, vraiment besoin, c'était de se pelotonner contre Robin, de se sentir bercé et câliné, d'entendre des mots d'amour, de savoir que finalement il n'était plus seul et que quelqu'un l'aimait.

/

 **Bourrasque** \- 188 mots

"Est-ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas quitté des yeux de toute la matinée ? marmonna Robin en plantant fermement ses flèches dans la terre à côté de lui, dérangé par les puissantes bourrasques de vent - et par son frère.

-Pour voir, chantonna moqueusement celui-ci en jouant avec ses poignards, le regard toujours fixé sur Robin avec grand intérêt.

-Pour voir quoi ?

-Tu le sauras le moment venu."

Le chef des voleurs grogna, sortit une flèche du sol, banda son arc et essaya de se concentrer. Difficile en sentant son frère l'observer comme ça, et puis ce vent... Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma un oeil et lâcha la flèche, qui malgré la tempête réussit à se planter dans l'épervier qu'il visait. Il recommença, atteignait une nouvelle fois sa cible mais, au troisième tir, la flèche, déviée par les bourrasques, se ficha dans le tronc d'un arbre.

"Ah ! Je savais que tu ne serais pas infaillible par ce temps ! jubila Gilles en sautant pratiquement sur ses pieds.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as attendu toute la journée ?!"

/

 **Vengeur** \- 226 mots

Ça avait été un acte vengeur, uniquement motivé par la colère et la rage. Voire la haine. Oui, à ce moment-là, Gilles l'Écarlate était certain qu'il avait haï son frère, l'avait honni pour toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées. Et ce mépris-là était la pire humiliation de toutes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette crasse impunie.

Alors, il avait prit son poignard à sa ceinture pendant que Robin s'éloignait, et... Et il l'avait jeté, et l'arme s'était fichée dans le dos de son frère, et Robin s'était écroulé... Gilles avait eu l'impression que c'était son coeur qui venait d'être transpercé, et il avait fui, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait...

"Gilles, arrête de bouger, marmonna une voix endormie, au coeur des ténèbres déchirantes qui lui lacéraient la poitrine. Non seulement tu prends toute la place, mais en plus tu n'arrêtes pas de me donner des coups de pieds.

-Robin ? Robin, tu es vraiment là ? haleta le jeune homme en se redressant en sursaut, moite de sueur.

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? marmotta Robin en se tournant sur le côté."

Gilles ne lui laissa pas le loisir de plus bouger et il se cramponna à son dos, puis se blottit contre lui, le coeur battant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna l'archer, encore un peu endormi.

-Rien..., murmura le jeune voleur, rien du tout..."

/

 **Cajoler** \- 192 mots

Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air au premier abord, trainant toujours derrière lui cette réputation d'homme fort et sûr de lui, enthousiaste, charmant, toujours prêt à soulever les foules. Il avait l'air de n'avoir besoin de rien hormis sa forêt, son arc et son groupe de joyeux hors-la-loi, mais la vérité, c'était que Robin des Bois était très tactile. Il aimait faire des câlins aux gens qui étaient suffisamment chers à son coeur. Sa mère, quand elle était encore de ce monde. Son père, quand ils n'étaient pas encore brouillés tous les deux. Pierre, Duncan. Et Gilles, désormais.

"En t'avouant nos liens de parenté, je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais aussi collant, fit mine de s'exaspérer Gilles quand son frère, comme sorti de nulle part, l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

-Ne fais pas semblant de râler, je sais que ça te plaît qu'on soit aussi proches.

-Pfff, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer !"

En fait, Robin avait raison et il le savait. Il fallait voir comme le jeune voleur était devenu plus doux, plus gentil, plus heureux maintenant qu'il avait les bras de quelqu'un qu'il aimait pour le cajoler.


	14. Douzième série

**Victoire** \- 238 mots

C'était presque irréel, un peu impossible à croire, pourtant les faits étaient là : ils avaient remporté la victoire. Le shérif était mort, ses alliés en déroute, et les soldats dans la cour avaient bientôt fini par ployer sous la masse des insurgés qui se rebellaient contre Nottingham. Après avoir, comme il se devait, réconforté et embrassé sa belle, Robin était descendu avec Azeem et elle dans la cour du château pour haranguer la foule, féliciter ses hommes et prendre les choses en main. Il avait trouvé Bouc, Frère Tuck, Petit Jean, Fanny, leur fils, et Gilles, que les autres hors-la-loi commençaient à encercler avec des grondements de colère. L'archer n'avait pas hésité. Il avait marché vers son frère à grandes enjambées, avait noué ses bras autour de son ventre et l'avait soulevé de terre, leur faisant faire un demi-tour sur eux-mêmes. Le jeune homme avait failli s'étouffer de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il devant les hors-la-loi stupéfaits, alors que Robin leur redéposait au sol pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

-Je fête notre victoire, répondit le jeune noble en souriant. Nous avons gagné, Gilles. Tu n'es pas heureux... petit frère ?"

Il jaugea d'un coup d'oeil la réaction que ce mot entrainait sur les villageois. Ils hoquetèrent tous de surprise, surtout Petit Loup, abasourdi, et l'archer, amusé, reprit son frère dans ses bras. Maintenant, ils savaient tous ce que le jeune homme représentait pour lui.

/

 **Médaillon** \- 221 mots

Robin aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à repartir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le roi demandait des chevaliers pour se battre en son nom, et lui, il était l'un d'entre eux, en tant que noble et surtout, en tant que cousin par alliance de Richard. Alors, il avait emballé ses affaires et il était parti, accompagné de sa femme qui logerait non loin de la plaine où se déroulait la bataille et de ses domestiques. Il avait laissé la garde de leur château à son frère, qui avait l'air encore plus déchiré que lui de le voir partir.

"Occupe-toi bien de la maison pendant que je ne serai pas là, murmura le jeune comte dans les cheveux de Gilles, qui s'agrippait à lui si fort qu'il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à s'en détacher.

-Tu as intérêt à revenir, répondit le jeune homme, la voix étouffée par la poitrine de son aîné. Sinon, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais."

Robin lui fit un pauvre sourire, se détacha en partie et ôta le médaillon de leur père qu'il portait toujours au cou.

"Prends-le, dit-il en essayant de le passer à son frère. Il te protègera si jamais quelque chose arrive ici.

-Non, refusa Gilles en arrêtant son geste. Garde-le sur toi. Que tu restes en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui m'importe."

/

 **Livre** \- 154 mots

Gilles en était persuadé, il venait de contracter une dangereuse allergie aux livres. Il en avait trop vu ! Des manuels de politique, d'Histoire, de géographie, de littérature, de protocole... tout ça lui donnait une indigestion ! Abattu, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le pupitre devant lui, tellement fort qu'il se fit un peu mal au front.

"Tu as envie de tous les jeter à travers la pièce, je parie, devina la voix de Robin près de lui.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, marmonna son frère sans relever la tête.

-Je te comprends, c'était la même chose pour moi. Mais il y a aussi des ouvrages intéressants, tu sais."

Gilles se redressa et le toisa, peu convaincu.

"Si tu le dis.

-Je t'assure. Regarde ce livre de contes. Je t'en lis un passage ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te jettes pas la fenêtre."

/

 **Tempête** \- 180 mots

Les vagues immenses qui frappaient la coque et s'étiraient sur le pont du bateau semblaient sur le point de faire déborder la mer, tant elles étaient violentes. Une pluie drue tombait également sur l'équipage et des bourrasques s'étaient levées, faisant tanguer les mousses qui grimpaient aux cordages pour s'occuper des voiles. Gilles observait tout cela, terrifié par la tempête qui était en train d'arriver sur eux.

"Gilles, viens avec moi, lui ordonna Robin en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il faut qu'on s'attache quelque part pour ne pas être emportés par les vagues.

-Emportés ?! Tu veux dire que le bateau pourrait tanguer assez fort pour nous jeter à l'eau ?!

-C'est une éventualité. Viens."

Robin entraina son frère de force, l'assit avec lui près de l'un des mâts et noua une corde autour d'eux pour les retenir à l'embarcation. Il sentit Gilles se pelotonner dans ses bras et fermer les yeux, sûrement mort de peur. Il le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux.

/

 **Otage** \- 148 mots

Robin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu de son frère, et cette incertitude était presque pire que savoir. Parce que, sans éléments, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que les ravisseurs de Gilles pouvaient lui faire subir et c'était insupportable. Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, mais ça devenait plus difficile à chaque heure qui passait. Le premier jour, les hommes masqués lui avaient laissé voir son frère pendant quelques minutes, puis ils s'étaient repliés dans leur forteresse avec leur otage, ordonnant à Robin de perpétrer toutes sortes d'actions criminelles s'il espérait revoir son cadet un jour. Et voilà que, par amour pour son frère, Robin des Bois était devenu un brigand, un traître et un assassin. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se retourner contre les ravisseurs. Il avait trop peur de ce qui pourrait advenir de Gilles si jamais il leur désobéissait.

/

 **Sommeil** \- 225 mots

Gilles tombait de sommeil, pourtant le repos se refusait obstinément à lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller de la sorte, avec décontraction et confiance. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à attendre avant d'aller dormir, tergiversant entre rester éveillé le temps qu'il arrive, ou fermer les yeux de toute façon. Il se sentait bête, comme un gamin excité et plein d'espoir qui attend un cadeau fabuleux. Quelle idée de se mettre dans cet état-là ! Robin n'avait peut-être pas envie de le voir. Il avait Marianne, des amis nobles pour discuter, et...

"Tu nous as gardé une place ! Tant mieux, je commençais à avoir envie de me reposer."

Avant que Gilles puisse réagir, Robin se glissa près de lui sur le tas de foin odorant et les enroula tous les deux dans une couverture.

"Comment vont ta poitrine et ton dos ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? s'enquit-il.

-Heu... non, le rassura le jeune voleur, étonné de le trouver ici plutôt que dans l'une des grandes chambres du château.

-Tant mieux."

Son frère se blottit contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son corps, l'attirant contre sa poitrine, lui caressant le front d'une main et finissant par lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

"Bonne nuit, Robin..."

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Gilles pour s'endormir comme une souche.

/

 **Chants** \- 176 mots

D'habitude, quand on leur parlait de chants de Noël, les hors-la-loi imaginaient plutôt ce à quoi ils avaient l'habitude d'assister sur les places de leurs villages : les enfants de la paroisse débitant avec détermination des chansons de leur petite voix angélique, des chœurs de religieux, parfois, quand un groupe important était de passage. Et quand ils imaginaient les récitals nobles, ils voyaient ça encore plus profond, solennel et majestueux. Sauf que le noble qu'ils avaient sous la main était très loin de correspondre à leurs belles rêveries, sans doute -ou, en tout cas, ils l'espéraient- parce qu'il était complètement soûl. Hilare, riant tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer, Robin chantait à tue-tête des chants de Noël en compagnie de son frère, qui riait à s'en fracturer les côtes. Ah, ils étaient beaux les deux frères de Locksley ! Mais, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, des larmes de joie coulant sur leurs joues, ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que, une fois rattrapés par l'épuisement, ils s'endormiraient l'un contre l'autre.


	15. Treizième série

**Houx** \- 99 mots

Quand il était enfant, le petit Gilles avait l'habitude de faire des couronnes de houx pour sa maman. Il attachait les feuilles ensemble de ses petites mains malhabiles, guère impressionné par les rebords coupants, puis il en coiffait les beaux cheveux acajou de Ann, comme une princesse. Elle semblait toujours si heureuse et si triste dans ces moments-là.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, une couronne de houx ?"

Gilles leva les yeux sur son frère. Regarda la couronne. Se leva et la posa sans prévenir dans les cheveux blonds de Robin.

"Et voilà, c'est mon cadeau pour toi. Joyeux Noël !"

/

 **Dinde** \- 179 mots

"Attends, tu étais vraiment sérieux ? Il faut qu'on mette la main sur une dinde nous-mêmes ?

-Robin, regarde autour de toi. Tu vois des murs de pierre ? Des tentures ? Un cortège de domestiques ? Parce que si c'est le cas, crois-moi, je serais vraiment ravi de rentrer au campement.

-Ce n'est pas à ça qu'est censé ressembler un réveillon de Noël.

-C'est en tout cas à ça qu'ont ressemblé tous les miens. Et ceux de tous les paysans avec lesquels tu cohabites depuis des mois."

Robin et Gilles continuèrent de progresser dans le feuillage. Robin regarda son frère. Il était attristé de savoir que son cadet avait toujours dû se battre bec et ongles pour obtenir sa plus petite subsistance, au lieu de faire comme lui et de se laisser porter. Il méritait bien ça, pour une fois, alors l'archer lança :

"Rentre au campement, Gilles. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si je n'attrape pas mon dîner avec toi, c'est tout de suite moins amusant."

Robin sourit. Son frère, décidemment, l'étonnerait toujours.

/

 **Sommeil** \- 184 mots

Robin avait pensé, l'espace d'un fugace instant merveilleux, qu'il ne se disputerait plus avec Gilles maintenant qu'ils étaient frères. Ou, en tout cas, pas tout de suite, pas cinq minutes à peine après avoir scellé leur lien fraternel. Pourtant, ils en étaient déjà là. La situation le dépitait. Ils n'allaient quand même pas retomber dans leurs anciens travers !

"Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant, Gilles ! Tu vois très bien que tu ne peux pas nous aider ! Va te reposer !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Locksley !"

Heureusement, la providence se chargea bientôt d'arranger leurs histoires, car le jeune homme fut soudain pris d'un vertige. Robin se précipita et le serra dans ses bras.

"Tu vois bien que tu manques de forces, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant par terre pour l'allonger contre lui. En plus de ça, je vois à quel point tu as sommeil... Laisse Azeem te soigner et repose-toi. Je te promets que tu n'es pas inutile. Tu pourras nous aider. Plus tard."

Les paupières lourdes, Gilles consentit à se laisser faire. C'était vrai qu'il était fatigué.

/

 **Cerf-volant** \- 127 mots

"Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire, lança Gilles à son frère un matin.

-Quoi donc ?

-Faire voler ces choses qu'on appelle des cerfs-volants. J'ai déjà vu des enfants jouer avec, mais ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on peut fabriquer par soi-même. J'ai déjà essayé, pourtant..."

Un peu coupable comme toujours, Robin descendit de bonne grâce dans les caves du château pour récupérer, parmi ses vieux jouets, l'un des cerfs-volants qu'il avait possédés dans son enfance. En regardant son frère s'en servir avec un enthousiasme proche du ravissement, et en jouant même avec lui dans les grandes étendues qui s'étiraient d'un côté du château, il regretta une fois de plus de ne pas avoir connu ça plus tôt.

/

 **Rêve** \- 149 mots

Il avait beau être un paysan, avoir été élevé dans la boue avec les cochons, savoir qu'il n'était un noble que par son sang bâtard et qu'il n'aurait jamais de quoi en être un vraiment, Gilles s'était toujours senti profondément lié à la famille de Locksley. Lord Locksley et son fils Robin, c'était son père et son frère, même s'il ne les connaissait pas, même s'il haïssait le second. Parfois, il avait eu des rêves vagues et étranges dans lesquels sa mère et lui faisaient pleinement partie de cette famille. Ann et Lord Locksley conversaient au coin du feu, et Robin l'emmenait à la rivière...

Ce jour-là, le jeune homme était assis dans une source peu profonde et Robin nettoyait ses blessures récentes avant de refaire ses bandages. Ce n'était pas exactement comme dans son rêve. Mais c'était quand même l'une des plus belles choses qu'il aurait pu demander.

/

 **Ritournelle** \- 157 mots

"Mais cet idiot est tombé à l'eau, et il s'est trempé le derrière !

-Ah, ça suffit ! Arrête avec ça ! Je ne supporte plus cette agaçante ritournelle !"

Gilles éclata de rire et un grand bruit d'éclaboussure couvrit le reste de sa chanson. Robin s'était élancé vers lui dans le cours d'eau qui leur servait de terrain de jeu depuis ils ne savaient combien de temps. Il fallait dire que la chaleur qui régnait sur Sherwood était étouffante. Se chamailler dans la rivière peu profonde avec son frère faisait un bien fou. Sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire, Robin éclaboussa son cadet, qui but la tasse sans cesser de rigoler. Soucieux quand même à ce qu'il ne se noie pas, son aîné le redressa et lui tapota le dos. Ils étaient trempés, leurs cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, mais ça n'empêcha pas Robin de prendre son frère par l'épaule et de déposer un baiser sur sa chevelure blonde.

/

 **Bisou** \- 160 mots

Quand il était petit garçon, sa mère venait toujours le baiser au front avant qu'il s'endorme, étendu sur la paillasse éventrée et le drap élimé remonté jusqu'au nez. Elle, elle cousait jusque tard dans la nuit pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins et s'endormait généralement fourbue dans la chaise inconfortable.

Cette nuit-là, la première où il avait de nouveau une famille, Gilles ne cacha pas sa surprise quand Robin, qui avait hésité pendant plusieurs heures, ne sachant pas comment son geste serait perçu, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se figea et écarquilla les yeux, dans lesquelles des larmes menaçaient de poindre.

"Attends, l'arrêta-t-il quand son frère fit mine de se coucher à côté de lui. Est-ce que tu pourrais... le refaire ?"

Robin le regarda puis sourit doucement, et se pencha pour lui faire un second bisou sur le front. Les larmes montèrent de nouveau aux yeux du jeune homme et il s'accrocha à lui.


	16. Quatorzième série

**Étonnement** \- 155 mots

C'était sans doute bête, mais Gilles avait été persuadé que, une fois que la grande fête qui clôturait son mariage serait terminée, Robin partirait avec son épouse et le roi Richard en le laissant là, presque en l'abandonnant. Il n'avait pas si peu confiance en son frère qu'il craignait sa défection, mais il était presque sûr que, à partir de ce moment-là, sa noblesse retrouvée, et ses devoirs, primeraient sur le reste. Au petit matin, il se leva du coin de sol sur lequel il s'était assoupi la veille -ou très tôt dans la matinée ?- et se dirigea vers la rivière. Mais il n'y était pas depuis cinq minutes que deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et que Robin lança joyeusement :

"Bouh !

-Grand frère ?"

Gilles ne put même pas cacher son étonnement en le voyant là. Il était donc resté. Il ne l'avait pas quitté sans lui dire au revoir.

/

 **Ruines** \- 140 mots

Debout, côtes à côtes dans la lumière du soleil déclinant, Robin et Gilles contemplaient les ruines immenses qui se dressaient là où se trouvait le château de leur père autrefois. Ils étaient juste venus se recueillir sur la tombe de Lord Locksley, sur l'insistance de l'aîné, qui s'était aperçu, stupéfait, que son frère n'avait jamais visité la sépulture du comte. Il devait bien admettre que, à présent, regarder l'état de délabrement du lieu où il avait grandi lui brisait le coeur, même des mois plus tard. Gilles le sentit probablement, car il lui tapota le dos.

"Ça ira, le rassura-t-il. On reconstruira tout ça ensemble, toi et moi.

-Toi, vraiment ? À la force de tes petits bras ? s'amusa Robin, mais il sourit."

Avec cette seule et unique famille comme bien le plus précieux, il se sentait déjà mieux.

/

 **Balançoire** \- 254 mots

Gilles avait fouillé partout dans l'étage qui lui était réservé, en vain. Mais où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Elle ne s'était tout de même pas évaporée comme ça ! Et puis, alors qu'il s'accoudait distraitement à une fenêtre pour continuer à réfléchir, ses yeux tombèrent sur le parc du château. Mais bien sûr, que n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Elle était là, c'était sûr.

Levant déjà les yeux au ciel, il dévala les marches et jaillit dans le jardin, sous la grande lumière de printemps qui éclaboussait l'herbe verte. Inspirant l'air à pleins poumons, il se dirigea vers l'autre versant du château et découvrit, comme il s'y attendait, Robin assis sur l'une des balançoires qui étaient accrochées aux arbres. Il se balançait tout doucement, semblant murmurer et chantonner doucement en direction de quelque chose qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

"Robin, soupira-t-il, les poings sur les hanches, en venant se planter devant son frère. Louise n'est pas une poupée. Rends-la-moi tout de suite !

-Je joue avec elle ! s'indigna Robin pendant que le bébé, blonde comme son père et son oncle, poussait un gazouillis ravi. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter maintenant ! Viens t'assoir avec nous, plutôt.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Assieds-toi sur mon genou ! Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant !"

Gilles fit semblant de s'exaspérer de la puérilité de son frère, mais il vint les rejoindre, sa fille et lui. Il espérait que la balançoire ne craquerait pas. Il se sentait tellement heureux.

/

 **Batifoler** \- 119 mots

Gilles et Robin étaient assis côte à côte sur la berge et observaient Louise, la fille du premier, et Geoffrey, le fils du second, en train de s'éclabousser et de batifoler dans les grandes flaques qui avaient débordé du lit de la rivière. C'était là que, des années plus tôt, alors que l'Angleterre était si grande, ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Et ce hasard tellement immense avait changé leur vie de façon si drastique que, l'un comme l'autre, ils se demandaient toujours comment leur vie aurait été si, un jour, par un printemps d'il y avait longtemps, Robin ne s'était pas aventuré dans cette rivière à cet endroit, et si Gilles n'avait pas tiré sur une corde.

/

 **Éveil** \- 131 mots

L'éveil du printemps donnait toujours à Gilles le sentiment d'être plus alerte, plus confiant, plus vivant. Il commençait à faire beau, l'atmosphère était plus légère et plus claire et, surtout, elle signifiait qu'il aurait de nouveau des fruits à chaparder aux arbres et des bêtes à piéger, sous réserve que le temps resterait le même. Oui, au printemps, Gilles se sentait bien, d'instinct. Mais l'hiver qu'il venait de passer, le tout premier où Robin et lui étaient frères, avait presque été identique au printemps. L'archer lui avait apporté à manger, tous les jours, quitte à devoir jeûner un peu, il l'avait tenu au chaud quand les nuits étaient froides, il avait ri avec lui. Pendant cet hiver, Gilles avait été heureux. Robin était pour lui comme un permanant morceau de printemps.

/

 **Calvaire** \- 161 mots

Le simple fait de bouger les doigts était un calvaire. Gilles avait atrocement mal, cette flèche qui lui transperçait la main de part en part le faisait trembler comme une feuille tant le choc était grand. Il avait passé plusieurs heures sans oser la retirer, craignant de faire une hémorragie ou de sectionner un tendon important, mais heureusement, Azeem courut vers lui pour l'amener à sa tente.

"Je dois t'enlever ça, mon garçon, dit-il avec une grande inquiétude. Ou ça va s'infecter."

Dès qu'il commença à tirer sur la flèche pour l'enlever, Gilles perdit connaissance. Et, alors que le maure s'efforçait de sauver la main du garçon, Robin passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de l'habitation pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

"Ce garçon pourrait perdre sa main, Chrétien ! le tança son ami.

-Je... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça...

-J'ai besoin d'aller chercher des plantes médicinales. Tu vas rester là et veiller sur lui en attendant !"

/

 **Fleur** \- 119 mots

La petite Louise était en train de tresser avec fierté des fleurs de toutes les couleurs dans les cheveux de son cousin Geoffrey.

"De douloureux souvenirs reviennent à moi, d'un seul coup, grommela Robin qui les surveillait, assis à côté de son frère.

-Pourquoi, tu faisais des bouquets de pâquerettes, toi aussi ? se moqua ce dernier en souriant à sa fille qui lui montrait son œuvre avec fierté.

-Non, mais Marianne adorait faire des couronnes avec, et parfois Pierre m'obligeait à la laisser m'en mettre dans les cheveux.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas mettre le feu à ses boucles cuivrées, Robin, chantonna moqueusement son cadet.

-Ah mais non, tu ne veux pas un peu arrêter avec cette histoire ?"


	17. Quinzième série

**Imagination** \- 157 mots

"Je t'assure qu'avec un peu d'imagination, tu vas arriver à te persuader que c'est de la nourriture de château, lança Gilles en souriant de la mine dépitée de son frère. Tu en as déjà mangé des centaines de fois, non ? Alors ne te concentre pas sur ce bout de semelle, pense à un cochon rôti !

-Tu en as de bonnes ! grommela Robin. Tu as goûté cette chose ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a aucun goût, elle est infecte !

-J'ai connu pire, répliqua son frère en haussant les épaules."

D'accord, ce morceau de viande était infect. Mais, pendant qu'ils mordaient dedans dans le vent glacial, Robin se rapprocha de Gilles et l'enveloppa en partie dans un morceau de sa cape. Alors oui, elle était raidie de froid, mais elle portait encore l'odeur de Robin, et ça n'avait jamais été aussi facile pour le jeune homme de s'imaginer au chaud, à l'abri, avec son frère.

/

 **Longue** \- 154 mots

La cérémonie de mariage était affreusement longue et Gilles s'était surpris à bâiller plusieurs fois, les mains croisées devant lui et fatigué par le fait de devoir rester debout au même endroit. Mais il ne pouvait plus se cacher maintenant qu'il était le frère et le témoin de Robin, un changement fulgurant de sa condition comparé à il y avait quelques mois. S'il n'avait rien dit à Robin, eh bien... il serait seul et en proie à une souffrance insupportable, mais maintenant... Quand Frère Tuck demanda les alliances et que Gilles s'approcha avec une seconde de retard, il croisa le regard nerveux de son frère et lui tira la langue pour le faire rire.

"Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment, protesta doucement son aîné en pouffant discrètement.

-C'est toujours le moment pour des taquineries de frères, rétorqua Gilles en lui tendant l'anneau. N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. Aussi longtemps qu'on vivra, toi et moi."

/

 **Recevoir** \- 130 mots

Gilles dut faire un effort considérable pour paraître calme et digne quand le coursier vint lui remettre une lettre de son frère. Avec, il y avait un petit paquet enveloppé dans du tissu, et sitôt que l'homme se fut éloigné, l'ancien voleur décacheta l'enveloppe pour lire ce qui était marqué. Robin lui racontait brièvement son voyage avec Marianne, lui demandait comment il se portait, lui rappelait de ne pas être trop piquant avec les autres nobles et lui annonçait qu'il avait trouvé un cadeau pour lui sur un marché. C'était une paire de mitaines, mais chaudes et de belle qualité, et il espérait qu'elles lui tiendraient chaud avec l'arrivée de l'hiver. Gilles sourit. Il aimait le cadeau, mais il était encore plus soulagé de recevoir des nouvelles de son frère.

/

 **Terrible** \- 127 mots

Robin ne pouvait pas le nier, il se sentait un peu mal par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Quelque part, il s'indignait de cette culpabilité en se disant qu'il avait eu raison, Gilles avait essayé de le tuer dans le dos ! Mais d'un autre côté, la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée était grave, et il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire risquer l'amputation au jeune homme. Il le regarda de nouveau. La souffrance paraissait terrible, Gilles gémissait et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il n'aimait pas ce garçon, mais... eh bien, malgré sa rancœur absurde, il ne méritait pas ça. Robin prit un linge, le trempa dans l'eau et le posa sur son front. Il avait dit à Azeem qu'il s'occuperait de lui pendant son absence.

/

 **Zeste** \- 174 mots

"Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des enfants, tous les deux, les morigéna Azeem quand Robin refusa d'avaler la potion qu'il lui tendait.

-"Tous les deux" ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? protesta Gilles, assis par terre à côté du lit de son frère.

-Le problème ne vient pas de nous, mais de ton breuvage ! l'accusa Robin malgré sa fièvre évidente. Il est imbuvable ! Et pourtant, Dieu sait que nous en avons absorbées en quantité, de tes préparations.

-Donne-moi ce verre, Azeem, intervint son frère en prenant le pot de miel qui se trouvait sur la commode de l'archer. Si je rajoute un zeste de ça...

-Jeune Chrétien, vous devez arrêter de faire les enfants, les gronda le maure une nouvelle fois. Vous n'aurez pas toujours du miel à proximité pour votre palet délicat !

-Nous n'aurons pas toujours tes breuvages à prendre non plus, répliqua Robin du tac au tac.

-Très bien, j'abandonne. Nourrissez-vous de sucre, si vous le souhaitez !"

Tous les deux, ce qu'ils pouvaient être bornés !

/

 **Catapulte** \- 152 mots

Dès que Robin les appela, Gilles laissa tomber au sol le soldat qu'il avait empoigné pour lui administrer un coup de poing dans le nez et rejoignit son frère en trottinant. Il ne prit pas la peine de se demander si, oui ou non, utiliser une catapulte pour projeter Robin de l'autre côté du mur était une bonne idée. Il lui était entièrement dévoué, maintenant, même si ça impliquait les idées stupides. Il s'assura quand même d'être celui qui enverrait son frère par-dessus le rempart et, une seconde avant que Robin lui donne l'ordre d'enclencher la catapulte, leurs yeux se verrouillèrent. Il y avait tellement de confiance dans ces yeux bleus, c'était nouveau et ça l'émouvait. Il ne voulait pas perdre aussi vite ce regard, alors il espérait que son frère arriverait intact de l'autre côté. Même si, il fallait être honnête, projeter Robin contre un mur, il en avait souvent rêvé.

/

 **Énergumène** \- 129 mots

Même si le Shérif n'était plus une menace, il arrivait encore que de nombreux paysans, voyageurs ou hors-la-loi viennent chercher asile parmi Robin et ses compagnons. Souvent, ils ne restaient pas, mais quand c'était le cas, l'archer s'assurait d'abord qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux ou malintentionnés. L'énergumène qu'ils récupérèrent ce jour-là ne fut donc pas une exception marquante, mais ce qui frappa Robin, en revanche, ce fut l'expression de Gilles lorsqu'il le vit. Son frère devint blanc comme un linge et une expression que l'archer n'avait jamais vue, de peur et de docilité, passa sur son visage.

"Gilles, ça ne va pas ? s'alarma Robin en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Tu connais cet homme ?

-Non, murmura le jeune homme, mais il vit bien qu'il lui mentait. Non."


	18. Seizième série

**Filou** \- 149 mots

Gilles était un tout jeune garçon et pourtant, c'était déjà un sacré filou. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était espiègle, mais aussi parce qu'il avait une espèce de don inné pour le vol. Sa mère ne comprenait pas elle-même d'où ça lui venait, mais en tout cas, ça lui causait toujours des tas d'ennuis.

"Eh là ! Tu croyais pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement ? s'exclama un marchand en saisissant l'enfant de six ans par le bras pour le secouer.

-Allons, mon brave, cet enfant semble mort de faim, intervint Pierre en tirant quelques pièces de sa bourse. Laissez-le donc repartir avec ce fruit.

-Heu... très bien, merci, Monseigneur..."

Pierre sourit à l'enfant qui les dévisageait, puis il retourna à sa déambulation du marché. Robin le suivit et jeta un regard en coin au petit garçon. Pendant une seconde, ils se regardèrent. Et ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient frères.

/

 **Liberté** \- 172 mots

Robin s'approcha des barreaux de la cellule et appela son frère à mi-voix.

"Gilles ? Gilles, viens par ici. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Robin... ?"

Une silhouette abattue bougea quelque part dans le noir et s'approcha de lui. Le coeur serré de voir ses cheveux ébouriffés et son regard morne, Robin passa ses doigts à travers les barreaux pour lui caresser la joue.

"Je t'ai apporté des cerises, dit-il en faisant glisser les fruits dans la main de son frère. Et une couverture. Je te promets de te rendre ta liberté très bientôt, mon frère. Je m'y emploie de toutes mes forces.

-Merci, Robin, répondit le jeune homme en refermant ses doigts sur les siens. Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est vrai que les demi-nobles sont punis de trahison en étant enfermés dans un sac et jetés dans une rivière ?

-Tu n'as pas trahi, le rassura le comte, que cette vision clouait tout simplement d'effroi. Et il ne t'arrivera jamais une telle chose. Je préfère encore être condamné à ta place.

/

 **Nuance** \- 122 mots

Quand Robin avait demandé à Gilles de l'accompagner chez un tailleur de sa connaissance pour confectionner leurs vêtements de mariage, il s'était attendu à ce que son frère soit un peu mal à l'aise devant cet homme du monde, et hésitant à cause des traitements de noble qui lui étaient de plus en plus réservés. Mais non, rien de tout ça. Son frère se mit à déambuler à travers les rouleaux de tissus et les patrons et à parler matière, découpage et nuances avec le drapier.

"Messire possède un goût sûr, le félicita le marchand, impressionné."

À Robin qui le dévisageait d'un air éberlué, Gilles lui fit un clin d'oeil et rétorqua :

"Je me suis toujours intéressé aux beaux vêtements, souviens-toi."

/

 **Privé** \- 151 mots

Robin avait toujours été entouré, en permanence, de gens pour l'aimer et l'aduler, aussi bien des paysans que des nobles. Et Gilles, qui n'était officiellement son frère que depuis la veille, avait bien du mal à savoir où il se situait. À tel point que, quand les aristocrates des environs qui avaient accouru en ayant vent des manigances du shérif l'entrainèrent à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent discuter entre eux, le jeune homme n'osa pas les suivre. Pourtant, au dernier moment, Robin l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina avec lui.

"Lord Locksley, c'est une réunion privée, protesta un comte en fronçant les sourcils. Vos palefreniers n'ont rien à faire dans...

-Celui-ci s'appelle Gilles et c'est mon petit frère, rétorqua Robin.

-Oh... très bien. Veuillez m'excuser."

Gilles se tourna vers lui et un immense sentiment de soulagement lui gonfla la poitrine. Il lui semblait que, maintenant, ils étaient vraiment frères pour de bon.

/

 **Nurserie** \- 204 mots

Gilles était assis par terre, à même le sol de la nurserie, piquant du nez mais s'efforçant de surveiller le berceau auquel il imprimait un discret mouvement de balancier, et surtout le bébé à l'intérieur.

"Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? s'étonna soudain une voix qui s'efforçait d'être basse pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Tu l'as entendu crier ?

-Non, Robin... C'est juste que... Désolé, c'est complètement ridicule.

-Non, dis-moi. Je sais que tu ne serais pas là sans une bonne raison."

Robin vint s'assoir près de lui et passa sa main sur son front, puis lui fit incliner la tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il encore.

-Dans les campagnes, il faut toujours faire très attention aux bébés pour éviter qu'ils se fassent emporter par des animaux sauvages, murmura Gilles en clignant des yeux. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est ridicule... Nous sommes dans un château, mais... je l'aime tellement Robin..."

Le comte baissa les yeux vers Geoffrey qui dormait sans un soupçon de mauvais rêve.

"Je sais, dit-il en embrassant les cheveux de son frère, et il a énormément de chance que tu sois son oncle."

/

 **Éclat** \- 166 mots

Robin avait compris une fraction de secondes avant les autres que la grange allait exploser. Répondant à un instinct qui le guidait maintenant plus sûrement que tous les autres, il se retourna et emprisonna immédiatement son frère dans ses bras pour le protéger des éclats de bois. Bien lui en prit car l'un d'entre eux, de la taille d'un poignard, s'enfonça profondément dans son épaule, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur. En l'entendant gémir, Gilles se mit aussitôt à se démener dans ses bras pour essayer de voir l'état de la blessure, mais Robin l'en empêcha. C'était la basse-cour entière qui explosait autour d'eux, répandant dans l'air comme des nuées de flèches. Malgré la douleur, l'archer s'accroupit en entrainant toujours son frère avec lui. Il se fichait de son épaule, mais il était hors de question que son frère soit blessé. La vision de Pierre titubant, une flèche mortelle dans le dos, venait de flasher dans son esprit. Non. Jamais Gilles ne subirait le même sort.

/

 **Avant** \- 190 mots

Robin s'appuya contre un arbre et, l'espace d'un instant, il se prit à réfléchir... S'il avait appris l'existence de son frère lorsque Gilles était bébé, comment aurait-il réagi ? Mal, il le savait, mais il espérait que les choses auraient fini par s'arranger avec le temps. Il aurait joué avec l'enfant, l'aurait amené à la rivière pour le rafraîchir en été, lui aurait appris à marcher dans l'herbe humide de rosée. Il lui aurait donné de la bouillie de citrouilles, l'aurait amené à la foire de l'automne, il aurait pu devenir ami avec Marianne. Robin savait aussi que, en lui ouvrant son coeur, il aurait appris à aimer le bébé, à le protéger et à le consoler.

C'était les choses que Robin aurait pu faire s'il avait su avant qu'il avait un frère. Maintenant, c'était trop tard pour faire ces choses, mais il aurait encore l'occasion de lui apprendre à monter, à se battre, à se comporter en société. Et, qui sait ? Peut-être que, dans une autre vie, il aurait la chance qu'ils soient à nouveau frères et que, cette fois, toutes ces choses, il puisse les lui enseigner.


	19. Dix-septième série

**Allonger** \- 163 mots

Robin pestait dans son souffle lorsqu'il descendit de cheval, confiant la longe à un palefrenier, et emporta son frère, toujours à moitié conscient dans ses bras, jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il devait en vouloir à Gilles pour son entêtement, à lui pour ne pas l'avoir forcé à rentrer, ou à tous ces nobles qui lui imposaient une pression insoutenable. Les aristocrates avaient fait semblant de vouloir aider son frère à s'intégrer plus facilement en le faisant s'entrainer avec leurs propres fratries, mais l'ancien voleur n'avait pas l'habitude d'un entrainement aussi lourd. Et, dans la chaleur, il avait attrapé une insolation.

"Ils vont regretter de t'avoir mis dans cet état, gronda-t-il en allongeant son frère dans un baquet d'eau glacée.

-Je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux qu'eux, grommela son frère en dodelinant de la tête. J'avais presque réussi...

-Je sais. Mais en attendant, tu vas rester dans ce baquet. Et moi... je vais prendre soin de toi."

/

 **Conduire** \- 141 mots

"Que je t'aide à faire quoi ?"

Gilles dévisagea son frère, les yeux ronds. Et une certaine méfiance apparut sur son visage.

"Comment tu peux ne pas savoir danser ? Je croyais que les nobliaux comme toi apprenaient ça dès leur plus jeune âge ?

-C'est le cas, mais je ne suis pas très doué, répondit Robin en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je t'ai vu à cette foire, l'autre jour. Les demoiselles autour de toi avaient l'air très impressionnées."

L'archer termina sa phrase par un sourire entendu. Celui de Gilles s'étira sur son visage et il se redressa.

"Très bien, dit-il en lui tendant sa main. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui conduis. Quoi que... je suis sûr que Marianne en a l'habitude aussi !"

/

 **Loterie** \- 150 mots

Gilles n'avait pas pensé que l'installation d'une loterie au milieu de cette foire d'automne pourrait causer du chagrin à son frère, mais le sourire mélancolique et triste de Robin ne trompait pas.

"Pierre aimait beaucoup de genre de jeux, lui expliqua doucement l'archer, qui observait les enfants ravis et les paysans enthousiastes, un peu en retrait. C'était même le premier à organiser les lots quand il en organisait pour le personnel de son château."

Le coeur serré devant sa mine triste, Gilles lui pressa le genou avec compassion et s'éloigna vers le marchand qui annonçait les prix. Il avait toujours eu une chance moyenne à ce jeu, et quand il gagna un lien en cuir à porter au poignet, il alla l'offrir à Robin. Son frère sourit et le passa aussitôt à son poignet. Un peu rassuré par son air moins abattu, Gilles lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

/

 **Manipuler** \- 138 mots

Robin tenait la tête de son frère dans ses mains, et Azeem manipulait son épaule blessée, s'efforçant de rester insensible aux couinements de douleur que le jeune homme laissait échapper.

"Je vais bien, marmonna Gilles en serrant les dents. C'est déjà moins handicapant qu'une flèche dans la main..."

Sans réponse, Azeem leva les yeux vers Robin. Son ami avait le regard rivé sur le trait qui transperçait l'épaule de son cadet de part en part, et le maure savait qu'il revoyait sans aucun doute Pierre devant ses yeux, Pierre qu'une flèche traîtresse avait transpercé alors qu'ils étaient enfin libres, Pierre que Robin avait désespérément essayé de rejoindre pendant qu'il se sacrifiait pour lui, alors qu'Azeem était obligé de l'entrainer au loin.

"Chrétien, souffla-t-il, s'attirant un regard hagard de l'archer. Ton frère ne mourra pas. Je te le promets."

/

 **Corde** \- 125 mots

"Vous serez tous pendus et il finira lui aussi par subir le même sort !"

La voix du shérif résonnait encore dans ses cauchemars. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, dès que Nottingham avait prononcé cette phrase, une vision du corps de Robin se balançant au bout d'une corde avait flashé dans son esprit. Sa première pensée avait été, malgré sa rancune, qu'après ça il serait définitivement seul, qu'il aurait perdu toute sa famille. Mais, maintenant que l'archer et lui étaient frères pour de bon, cette vision le terrifiait encore plus.

"Chhut, souffla Robin en posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'apaiser, au cours d'une énième nuit où il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Robin...

-Tout va bien. Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien."

/

 **Château** \- 174 mots

Pour le temps d'une nuit, tous les protocoles et toutes les normes sociales avaient été bouleversées, dans le château de Nottingham. Les paysans de Robin et les habitants de la place forte s'étaient tous retirés dans les innombrables chambres du château pour y dormir, maintenant que c'était leur chef qui avait le contrôle de l'endroit. Seul Gilles demeura un moment sur le seuil à regarder les hautes murailles, hésitant à y entrer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Robin. Tu comptes passer la nuit à le regarder ?

-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de dormir dans un espace clos, rétorqua le jeune homme en le regardant à peine.

-Mm."

Robin regarda autour de lui et désigna un tas de foin odorant non loin de là.

"Et de la paille, ça t'irait ?

-Très bien. ... Mais toi, tu ne vas pas dormir à l'intérieur du château ? s'étonna Gilles en voyant son frère le suivre.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te lâche plus."

/

 **Statique** \- 172 mots

Gilles se battait de son mieux contre les soldats qui les avaient pris en embuscade, et il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son frère restait statique au beau milieu du champ de bataille, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à attaquer le jeune noble qui commandait ces troupes. Le jeune homme jura et s'élança vers son frère, qui réussit à faucher et à jeter à terre avant que la lame du noble n'entaille sa chair.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, de rester là ! le gronda-t-il en jetant un de ses poignards à l'assaillant pour le forcer à reculer. Robin, secoue-toi !

-C'est... c'est le cousin de Pierre..., murmura l'archer en se relevant. Je ne peux pas..."

À ce moment-là, le noble ennemi se jeta sur eux une nouvelle fois et administra un coup violent à Gilles, ce qui lui ouvrit la lèvre et lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Les yeux bleus de Robin se durcirent aussitôt.

"Recule, Jean, lança-t-il froidement. Je te défends de toucher à mon frère."


	20. Dix-huitième série

**Mélodieux** \- 143 mots

"C'est ton propre mariage, et tu ne chantes même pas ? feignit de s'étonner Gilles en lançant un sourire narquois à son frère. Pourtant, tu dois être tellement heureux... allez, même pas une petite ballade pour ta belle épouse ?

-Je ne préfère pas, sourit Robin, modeste pour une fois, pendant que leurs compagnons riaient autour d'eux. Ça risque de ne pas être très mélodieux.

-Moi, je peux te chanter quelque chose, si tu veux, insista son frère. Je connais justement une comptine que j'ai eu le plaisir de chanter pour la première fois quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Je sais de quoi elle parle ! rétorqua l'archer en faisant mine de vouloir lui pincer la hanche, et je préfèrerais éviter que tu la chantes devant qui que ce soit !"

Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser devant le roi Richard !

/

 **Banc** \- 114 mots

Robin et Pierre étaient assis sur les bancs de bois qui avaient été installés exprès pour la fête estivale. Ils savaient que c'était la dernière à laquelle ils assisteraient, en tout cas pour un petit moment, car ils avaient décidé de partir pour les Croisades. Ils étaient encore jeunes et complètement insouciants. Ils étaient sûrs de revenir en vie, et ils étaient curieux de découvrir l'inconnu. Ils ne savaient pas encore à ce moment-là que cette expédition serait loin d'être une promenade de santé, et qu'elle durerait bien plus longtemps qu'ils le croyaient. Robin repenserait à ce jour pendant très longtemps. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais laissé Pierre participer à cette quête absurde.

/

 **Porter** \- 146 mots

Gilles avait toujours eu une quantité impressionnante d'énergie à revendre, bien plus que certains pouvaient le croire au premier abord, vu qu'il n'était pas du genre à courir dans tous les sens ou à parler sans arrêt. Il était bien parvenu à revenir seul des prisons du Shérif, après tout. Mais là, c'était trop...

"Laisse-moi seulement une minute ou deux, haleta-t-il en s'affalant par terre. Juste le temps de reprendre des forces.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas te démener autant alors que tu étais très malade il y a encore quelques jours, le gronda Robin."

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta en s'accroupissant près de lui :

"Allez, accroche-toi, je vais te porter.

-D'accord, accepta Gilles, trop fatigué et enchanté par l'attention de son frère pour être autre chose que docile. Mais seulement jusqu'au prochain village. Après, je pourrai me débrouiller."

L'archer sourit sans répondre.

/

 **Perdre** \- 182 mots

Ils se disputaient encore, comme c'était le cas de plus en plus souvent depuis l'arrivée dans le camp de cet homme qui avait bien connu la mère de Gilles. Ses histoires ne rappelaient que trop bien les anciennes rancœurs du jeune voleur, et gâchaient une partie des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, Robin et lui, comme cette promenade qu'ils avaient entamée au milieu de la nuit pour voir un grand un grand lac non loin de là où dansaient des lucioles.

"Je te jure, Gilles, s'exclama Robin, à bout de patience, pendant qu'ils arrivaient près du point d'eau, que si tu continues à me chercher je m'arrange pour te perdre dans la forêt !"

Gilles s'immobilisa, incrédule, puis il éclata de rire.

"Me perdre ? Toi ? s'exclama-t-il. Mon frère, si jamais on se sépare pour rentrer, c'est moi qui retrouverai notre chemin, pas toi !"

Robin fronça les sourcils, joueur, et se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber dans l'herbe. Toute querelle oubliée, ils se bagarrèrent au bord de l'eau vive, puis se couchèrent sur le dos pour admirer les lucioles.

/

 **Épique** \- UA - 183 mots

Robin avait été comme tous les autres jeunes chevaliers de son âge, il avait été appâté par ces promesses de voyages et de combats épiques contre les infidèles, comme autant de preuves de sa valeur. Comme les autres jeunes nobles de vingt ans, il était persuadé que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, qu'il était immortel et qu'il accomplirait des prouesses, qu'il reviendrait couvert de gloire.

Son père lui avait demandé de ne pas partir, de laisser ces gens qui vivaient si loin dans la foi qu'ils avaient choisie. Son petit frère, qui avait dix ans, l'avait supplié de rester.

"Pourquoi tu veux partir aussi loin ? avait demandé l'enfant d'une toute petite voix. Tu ne veux plus rester avec moi et me raconter des histoires sur quand je pourrai être un chevalier comme toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, avait-il répondu en tenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Je reviendrai, Gilles, je te le promets."

Et maintenant qu'il pourrissait dans ces geôles, la seule et unique chose qui le maintenait en vie, c'était de tenir cette promesse qu'il avait faite.

/

 **Salutaire** \- 98 mots

Robin n'avait, à ce moment-là, aucun plan pour s'évader, aucune prétention réelle à échapper aux hommes qui les avaient emprisonnés cinq ans plus tôt pour réussir à s'enfuir. Il voulait juste sauver Pierre. Son ami était trop affamé, trop faible, trop mal en point, il ne supporterait jamais qu'on lui coupe la main. Robin était prêt à tout pour le sauver, quitte à s'accuser du vol -qu'il n'avait même pas commis- à sa place. De ce geste de pure amitié, de pure tendresse, de ce geste salutaire naquit leur chance, leur billet de sortie, leur échappatoire vers l'Angleterre.

/

 **Arachide** \- UA - 135 mots

Robin avait tellement peur qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans le couloir en attendant l'avis du médecin. Et en plus, tout ça était de sa faute ! C'était lui qui avait donné ce gâteau à manger à son petit frère de sept ans, sans se douter qu'il pouvait être allergique aux arachides. Si jamais il devait mourir, Robin ne pensait pas être capable de le supporter.

"Ça va aller, tenta de le réconforter son ami Pierre, chez qui l'incident était arrivé. Il est presque aussi fort que toi, déjà. Il ne laissera pas un vulgaire biscuit le terrasser."

Bientôt, le médecin sortit de la pièce en portant le petit garçon, endormi mais sain et sauf, que Robin se dépêcha de prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son coeur.


End file.
